Behind Closed Doors
by wakin'up
Summary: AU Lante where Dante is a college professor and Lulu is a student. They're in PC so many people, places and relationships will reflect the show. Rated L for Lusty! hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my attempt at AU Lante. This is for those of us who have, at one point in our lives, had a crush on a professor AND for all of us in love with Dante and Lulu. I hope it doesn't suck.

* * *

"What about the lack of names? Is there significance behind Marie de France choosing to _not_ name her lead female characters?" Dr. Falconeri posed the question to the small class, hoping to incite some sort of discussion among his students who had so far shown only superficial interest in this week's reading.

"Well, women weren't important enough to mention. I mean, this is the Middle Ages, right?" a dark-haired girl sitting in the front row eagerly answered.

"Okay, go with that and then take into account that the writer is female. Do you think she believes her sex to be unimportant?" the professor countered.

"Umm.." The girl looked at a loss, like he knew she would. _Seriously, is there no one in this class who gets it?_

It seemed the boys in the class were all avoiding his gaze, hoping to get out of this particular discussion, fearing whatever they said might be viewed as sexist. If he weren't so frustrated with the lack of enthusiasm among his students, he might have thought this the smart way to go.

Just when Dr. Falconeri was about to give up and call it a day, a quiet voice from the back of the class spoke up, "They're more identifiable without names."

"Ha!" the first girl responded, thinking her classmate had obviously said something ridiculous. The professor reflexively shot her a warning look before addressing the voice in the back of the class.

"Explain." He said it encouragingly, hoping to quell any self-consciousness she might be feeling after her classmate's guffaw.

It seemed like everyone in the class had turned to stare at her and Lulu felt her stomach turn. _Damn._ This is what she had been hoping to avoid by sitting so far in the back. She cleared her throat uneasily. "I mean, by not giving them names, it's like saying this could be you or your mother, sister, friend. It could be any of us." The inflection in her last statement made it sound more like a question and her eyes immediately fell to the open notebook on her desk. If she had not done this, she would have seen the teacher's approving nod and widening eyes.

"Fantastic." He turned back toward his laptop and moved his slideshow forward. As the next slide projected onto the larger screen for the class, Dr. Falconeri heard the rapid scraping of pens on paper.

Lulu was relieved he had turned his back just as her face heated ten degrees at the accolade. _What is my problem?_ She wasn't used to getting so easily embarrassed. If anything, most people thought of her as unaffected, frigid even. It was her upbringing and tumultuous romantic history that made her so. Usually she was fine with this, but for some reason now found herself hoping to be seen in a warmer light.

The students began that end of class shuffle, closing books and zipping bags. "Don't forget, we're starting Margery Kempe next week so be sure to read. Also, I need your research proposals on my desk by this Thursday. My office number is in the syllabus, but I suggest you don't use it to tell me you need an extension."

With that, they were out the door and Dr. Falconeri began his own end of class shuffle at the podium. As he gathered loose papers to shove into his bag, he examined the sign in sheet he sent around the room at the beginning of class. Closing his eyes in concentration, he pictured the small class of 15 and counted from one end of the room to the other, attempting to determine where she would be on the list. He felt bad for not learning their names, especially with such a small group, but his busy schedule took up all the remaining room in his memory.

He opened his eyes again and counted twelve people down the list. _Wait. That can't be right._ Eduardo Silva stared back at him from the page. Obviously the list had gone through the room in the opposite direction. This time he counted three down and found the name Lulu Spencer. _Good to know._


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Spencer." Lulu knew that voice. She knew it and yet found it incredibly out of place. Slowly, she turned to see her way too young and good-looking Medieval Lit professor grinning at her.

"Um…hi," she responded cautiously. A long strand of blonde hair had fallen across her left eye when she turned and she now found herself struggling to free one of her hands to push it out of the way.

"You need some help there?" Dr. Falconeri stepped forward to relieve her of the tray of coffees she was balancing along with four or five shopping bags.

"Thanks," she breathed. After a moment of resettling herself and her possessions, she indicated he should hand back the coffees.

"You sure you got all that? I can help you to your car."

"Oh thanks, but no. I mean, yes, I got it. I don't have a car. I mean, I _have_ a car; I'm just not _going_ to my car." She could feel her ears burning and Dr. Falconeri suppressed a chuckle.

"Order up, Lulu," Mike called from behind the counter. He set two brown paper bags in front of her and Lulu scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Got a third arm in one of those bags?" Dr. Falconeri indicated the shopping bags looped onto her right arm. "Seriously, I don't mind. Where are you going?"

"Metro Court?" She wasn't sure why she said it as if she were asking him. "I have to drop this stuff off with my boss before I can get back to my day off." _Like he cares why I'm doing anything. Stupid._

"Well alright then. Shall we?" He rotated on the heels of his feet and took back the tray of coffees, while grabbing the two bags on the counter for good measure.

"Really you don't have to do this. Besides, weren't you going to order something? You just came in."

"Don't worry about it. I can swing back by in a bit. Besides, looks like I'd be waiting a while anyway." He gestured to the throng of people inside Kelly's, some standing due to lack of free tables.

"Yeah, this is lunch rush. It usually slows down by 1:30." She walked ahead of him out the door as he held it open for her. "Thanks." He nodded and followed.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Miss Spencer."

"Oh? Was the formatting wrong on my proposal?" She seemed suddenly distressed.

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to commend you on your topic choice."

"Really? Are you sure because I thought that maybe it only made sense in my head."

He laughed at that. "I understand what you mean, but really I think it'll make a great research paper. Let me know if you need any extra sources. I have a few books of essays that might help."

"Wow, thanks! I'm really looking forward to the research. When I was doing the initial search for sources, I found some really interesting articles." She was actually getting excited, something that reminded Dr. Falconeri why he went into teaching. It was easy to become complacent when the majority of your students showed little to no enthusiasm.

He smiled at her and Lulu's face went red again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Anyway, I was going to ask you why you haven't set up a conference time yet. Before you can move forward with your research, we need to go over your proposal."

"Oh." Lulu looked apologetic. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize…" her voice trailed off.

"No worries. You were absent last class when we talked about it and sent around a sign-up sheet. I'll have the sheet with me next class so you can sign up for a time then." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"Right. Thanks." They had made it to the doors of the Metro Court. Just then, a scruffy blonde walked up to them. "Lucky, what are you doing here?" Lulu seemed momentarily flustered by the sudden appearance of this man.

"Case. Here, let me help you with that stuff. Kate's office?" Lucky unloaded her arms and as an afterthought turned to her companion.

"Sorry," Lulu indicated the blonde, "Lucky this is Dr. Falconeri. Dr. Falconeri this is my brother Lucky."

"Doctor, huh? You work at General Hospital?" Lucky shook his hand firmly.

"Not that kind of doctor," he smiled, strangely relieved that this was his student's brother and not boyfriend. "I'm a professor, but it's Dante actually. It feels weird to be called Dr. Falconeri outside of campus."

"I hear ya. Not much for being Detective Spencer anywhere but at the station." Lucky released his grip and Dante had the feeling that this statement served as a bit of a warning. Still, he couldn't help but smile at his obvious protectiveness over his sister.

"Anyway," Lulu broke in, "thanks again for the help. See you in class." She smiled shyly and walked into the hotel ahead of her brother.

"Will do."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys rock. Thanks for the reviews, dyallon, SoapNanny, Lante4ever, aweilla and my girl hazelnut! I actually had the third chapter mostly written when I uploaded the first two earlier, but then got called away from the computer. I hope to churn out the next one either tonight or tomorrow morning. I doubt this fic will end up being too long, but we'll see how it goes.

* * *

At the age of 32, Dante was the youngest associate professor in the English department. He knew he had the respect of his peers though, being chosen out of over 40 applicants for the position. Still, it was sometimes difficult to gain the acceptance of some of his students as an expert in his field, looking so close to their own ages. This is why he chose to dress in suits at work even though, as a professor, there was no real dress code. Dr. Figgins of the History department was known for wearing cotton t-shirts and cargo shorts with sandals. Dante figured that when he was 50, he too would come in his casual-wear. Until then though, it was professionalism at all times.

At least it used to be.

The idea of getting involved with one of his students had never occurred to him. It was tacky, he thought. How then did he let this happen? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

A month ago, he didn't even know her name. She was just another faceless student in one of his classes.

Now he was consumed by thoughts of her. He just prayed he could make it to the end of the semester. Maybe then, once she was no longer his student, he could put her out of his mind. _Or maybe even ask her out?_ Was that crazy?

* * *

Lulu found herself spending far too much time in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing in there?" Maxie called from the hallway of their apartment.

"Nothing. Why?" Lulu put the finishing touches on her hair and opened the door.

"Wow, you look hot." Maxie seemed genuinely impressed.

Lulu laughed loudly. "Why so surprised?"

"I don't get it. You have school today, not work. Don't you usually wear your sweatpants to class?"

"Ha ha, very funny. I just enjoy wearing jeans and a t-shirt on the days I don't have to be at the office."

"Okay, so what's with the sassy get-up?"

"Nothing. Just leave it." Lulu stalked past her roommate and into her room to grab her shoes and book bag.

"You have a date." Maxie accused, following Lulu into the living room.

"I do _not_ have a date," she insisted, a bright blush spreading across her face and down her neck.

"You do! How did I not know about this? Who's the guy?"

Lulu grabbed her keys and opened the front door. "See ya later, Maxie," she called, closing the door behind her.

* * *

As Lulu walked up the steps to the building where her class was, she was suddenly overcome with self-consciousness. Was she being too obvious with this outfit? Her stomach flipped at the idea and her palms began to sweat. _Crap. What was I thinking?_

Maxie was right. Usually her ensemble was less than stunning on class days. Her impossibly high heeled shoes were a sharp contrast to her normal flip flops and her grey pencil skirt hugged her curves rather than hid them.

Then there was the top.

The swell of her breasts were just visible in the plunging neckline of the white, sleeveless button-up. Lulu pushed her insecurities aside and continued towards the classroom. If it seemed weird for her to look so made up, she could just claim she was going into work straight from school. She had told Dante about her job and how demanding her boss was. That was why she had missed so many classes over the course of the semester. It wouldn't seem strange, she decided.

With two minutes to spare before the start of class, Lulu opened the door. Her classmates shuffled through their bags, pulling out books and paper, no one bothering to glance backwards when she walked inside. Her eyes immediately went to the front of the room where her professor stood frozen, papers forgotten in his hands.

The immobility only lasted a moment, not long enough for anyone else to notice, but Lulu caught it. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took her seat at the back of the class, feeling Dante's eyes on her the entire time.

He felt his slacks become almost unbearably tight and cursed silently to himself. _Fuck. She's trying to kill me._

He cleared his throat and walked to the podium to set up his laptop while the last stragglers came through the door. Taking the sign in sheet from his bag, he walked it to the far end of the room, as far away from her as he could get. He just hoped he could make it through today's lecture without drooling all over the front of his tie. She sure as hell wasn't making it easy.

* * *

Class was finally over and Lulu couldn't believe how nervous she had become. She had rehearsed this over and over again for the past two weeks, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself too badly. Now she was afraid she wouldn't go through with it.

Dante looked up from his stack of papers to watch the students saunter out. All but one anyway. Lulu was slower than usual, carefully folding her notebook into her bag without leaving her seat. When the room was empty, he heard the click of her heels making their way toward him. His breath caught in his throat and where his pants had eventually slackened during his lecture, they again constricted.

Even before he lifted his gaze, he could smell her. He didn't recognize the scent, but knew it intoxicated him. It apparently wasn't enough that her looks made him weak at the knees, but now his sense of smell was also affected. He cleared his throat quietly and lifted his eyebrows.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come to your office this afternoon." Before he could contain it, a look of disappointment crossed his features.

"Oh? Nothing serious I hope," he recovered.

"No no, nothing like that. It's just I have to go into work." She gestured at her body, "Hence the wardrobe." The face she made while saying this made it seem like she was less than pleased with the outfit. Dante thought she was crazy.

"Well, I'm sorry that you have to go to work, but you look amazing." _Shit._ It just slipped out. _Shit shit shit._

Lulu blushed and averted her eyes. She seriously hadn't been expecting that, but it made her tingle all over. "Thanks," she whispered breathily.

"Anyway, we can reschedule. Let me check my schedule and I can email you with a choice of other times."

"Oh, okay." Lulu couldn't help but be disappointed. His compliment had thrown her off balance and she didn't get to the next part of her planned speech. The part where she asked him to meet her after work. _Screw it._ "Well, I'm supposed to be done with work by 7, so I don't suppose there's any way we can meet then? I really want to get rolling on my research since the paper is due in a couple of weeks."

Dante swallowed hard, his mind racing. "Um, yeah I think that would be okay. I have papers to grade for my Comp classes, so was probably gonna end up staying late anyway." _Stupid stupid stupid._

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out just because my boss is such a witch." She gave him an out, praying he wouldn't take it.

"No, no that's fine. Really," he added, sounding more resolved.

"Great! Thanks so much, Dr. Falconeri. I'll see you later then." Lulu turned and walked briskly to the door, grinning ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, my friends. Hazelnut, zarqa, aewilla, SoapNanny, and Lante4ever, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted ;)

Anyway, sorry for the continuous tease of these chapters. I know you're ready for the M rating to come into play (as am I). Not much longer, I promise.

* * *

Four hours seemed like an eternity to Lulu as she walked to her car. What was she going to do for the next four hours? Not actually having to go into work, Lulu was at a loss. She hadn't thought her plan through to this point, only to getting up the nerve to suggest Dante meet her after office hours. Now that she had, she almost wished it hadn't worked.

_Shit.

* * *

_

Dante couldn't concentrate. He sat in his office, poring over freshman papers, but not comprehending anything he read. It could have easily been the poor writing skills of his Comp students, but more likely it was his state of mind that prevented him from finding meaning in any of the essays before him. He realized he was playing with fire by agreeing to meet with Lulu so late and a part of him didn't care. For once, he wanted to be irresponsible, to say _who gives a fuck!_ to the powers that be.

But that wasn't really him and he knew it. Now he just needed to convince her of that.

* * *

As the clock wound down, Lulu's nerves were taking control of her. How was she going to do this? They had been playing a flirtatious game for the past few weeks and she was afraid of overstepping. Even more than that though, she was afraid of ending it altogether.

She found herself excited to get out of bed on class days, eager to see him. It wasn't just him though. Lulu really enjoyed the course, loved analyzing the literary works he had chosen for them to study. More than anything, she loved listening to his passionate lectures. She couldn't help but be excited by his excitement, aroused by it even.

That was the perfect word for what he did to her—aroused. While there was definitely a physical arousal, he also aroused her intellect, something she had thought long since hopeless. Lulu had only been taking one course a semester for the past four years, just enough to make it seem like she cared when really she had little interest in school. She already had a job and while it wasn't exactly her ideal one, it paid the bills.

Now she was surprised to find herself actually thinking about adding to her course load next semester. Maybe she could even finish her degree in two or three years if she went full time. Maybe she would even like school. While Lulu contemplated her future, the clock continued to move and, before she knew it, it was time to go.

Pulling her purse over her shoulder, Lulu headed to Kelly's to pick up some food before driving to the campus. _He's bound to be hungry_, she thought.

* * *

Dante's leg shook wildly, waiting to hear the sound of her approaching his office. It seemed like everyone had gone home for the day, leaving the halls silent save for the humming of the air conditioning system. He knew that this was a bad thing, but the larger part of him was excited by the idea of being alone—_really_ alone—with her. Dante had all sorts of fantasies about what would happen if they could be.

Thing was though, they were fantasies about _Dante_ and Lulu, not Dr. Falconeri and his student. Again, he found that just tacky.

_Oh fuck me, what am I gonna do…_

Dante stood up abruptly, banging his knee on the inside corner of his desk, at the clicking sound of shoes against the stairs echoing through the halls of the building. He quickly calculated it would take another thirty seconds or so for her to reach his office door. _Shit man, get it together_.

Reseating himself and pulling an ungraded essay in front of him, Dante pretended to be engrossed in what he was reading when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," he called quietly, eyes never leaving his desk.

"Hey," she said as she entered. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No no," Dante looked up and swallowed hard. "What time is it? I feel as if this stack of ungraded papers is never ending. I hadn't realized it was already time for our meeting."

_Liar._

"Well, I'm really sorry to come so late. Just glad to be out of work though." Lulu shed her light jacket and draped it over the chair across from his desk. She held up a brown paper bag. "Hungry? It's just that I haven't eaten anything since this morning and am starving. I assumed you too probably haven't had much of a break." When he didn't respond right away, she added, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, of course. I am actually. Hungry." Lulu gave a relieved smile. "What's for dinner?" He cleared some space on his desk for her to set out food.

"Burgers. I know, not exactly the healthiest choice, but I can't help it." Lulu sat down across from him and bent forward slightly to pull out the food. Dante felt the blood rush straight between his legs as he caught a peek of her breasts just begging to be let out of that top.

It took him a minute to compose himself. _What was the last thing she said? The food, right._

"Burgers are great, thanks." She handed him one of the clear plastic containers and as he took it, their fingers brushed softly against one another. A silent shiver passed through each of them at the contact.

* * *

While they ate, they discussed anything and everything unrelated to class. He told her about growing up in Brooklyn and she regaled him with adventure stories from her childhood. They laughed constantly and found a relaxed rhythm over the next hour.

Not wanting to get mustard all over his tie, Dante had pulled it off before the meal. Now he sat there, top button of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled up above the elbow, hair unruly. Lulu thought he never looked so sexy.

Lulu had ditched the heels, sitting in the plush chair with her legs carefully folded beneath her. The pencil skirt didn't make it easy to accomplish such a feat, but Dante appreciated the strained look of her thighs in the grey material. Lulu had also pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail while she ate, one which Dante imagined undoing with his own fingers.

"Wow, is it really almost nine?" Lulu asked, not believing how fast time was moving.

"It can't be." Dante's chair swiveled toward his computer where the screen indicated it was indeed that time. "I'm so sorry, Lulu. And I haven't even given you those books yet." He seemed truly apologetic and stood up quickly to grab two books off the top of his bookcase.

"It's no problem, really. You must be ready to get home though. I'm sure you have someone waiting for you." _Geez, did that seriously just come out of my mouth?_

Dante looked flustered. "No, there's no one waiting for me," he answered quickly. _Could you be any more desperate, man?_ "What about you? I'm sure you have somewhere to be, someone to meet."

"Nope. Just one nagging roommate who has boundary issues." Lulu felt a blush creeping across her skin.

"Anyway, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to go over those sources I was telling you about, but you can take these books home. I've bookmarked the passages I think will be of use and we can discuss them another time." He passed them across the desk to her.

_Is he kicking me out?_ Lulu fidgeted, pulling her legs out from under her and placing her feet back on the carpet.

"Oh okay. Thanks, professor." It felt awkward, her calling him professor when they had just moments ago been laughing and sharing stories.

"As long as we're not in class, feel free to call me Dante." If he hadn't been so dark, Lulu would have been able to see the deep blush that colored his features.

Lulu smiled genuinely. "Yeah? Okay then, thanks, Dante."

She began gathering her things and Dante came around to her side of the desk in order to help her pick up the trash from their meal. Once finished, Lulu stood by the door, ready to say goodnight. Instead, Dante pulled his suit jacket and tie from the corner and grabbed his folder filled with papers still ungraded.

"It's dark and late so I'll walk you to your car. Not safe to be out there alone this time of night."

Lulu felt relieved, not only because this meant a few more minutes with him, but also because she _was_ afraid to walk to her car alone. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

An awkward silence settled over them as they made their way to the main student parking lot. There were still a few other vehicles parked there, probably belonging to students taking evening classes in the lecture hall across the street.

Dante indicated the lot as they approached. "Which one are you?"

"The mazda." She pointed toward the small beige vehicle on their left.

As they walked, Dante was fighting the urge to guide her movements with a hand to the small of her back. It was a habit he had, but one he was sure would be inappropriate in this case.

The gravel crunched beneath their shoes and Lulu's right heel dipped into a small hole, causing her to momentarily wobble. Instinctively, Dante reached out to steady her. Before Lulu could be too embarrassed by her clumsiness, she became startlingly aware of his hands on her arms, holding her firmly in place. They were warm and strong against her skin and goosebumps instantly rose against the pads of his fingers.

She started to giggle and lifted her gaze to his. "You alright there?" he smiled, letting out a small laugh of his own.

"Yeah, just never really learned how to properly walk I guess." She straightened herself and let out a long breath.

Dante continued to smile at her, unaware that his hands were still holding her arms. Lulu looked down just then and he pulled back in realization. "Sorry," he stammered.

Lulu didn't respond. Instead she took a step forward, closing the gap he had made when he stepped backwards. Her eyes searched his, hoping to see a reflection of her own desire there. A desire to feel his lips against hers.

Unsure for just a moment, Lulu tentatively folded her bottom lip under her tongue.

Dante didn't know what happened. One minute she was stumbling and the next he was on the verge of kissing her. Determining to take another step back to ensure no such action took place, he was entirely surprised when his face moved towards hers on its own accord.

Her lips were inviting him to taste them and his body was powerless to refuse. Gently, Dante brushed his lips to hers, causing Lulu to moan softly. She was pliant to him, but he didn't want to push it. Instead, his lips barely touched hers, moving lightly against her mouth, breathing into her.

He worried she could hear the pounding coming from his chest—the pounding that seemed to be on surround sound to him. Everything else was so quiet in that moment.

Lulu was surprised he was the one to kiss her. She had already resolved to make the first move so, when his face moved towards hers, she wasn't sure what to do. When she felt his soft lips, she had no control over the moan that shivered through her and found voice behind her lips. In all her imaginings, it was never like this, never so gentle.

As if that thought shattered the spell, Dante pulled back. Lulu opened her eyes slowly and saw his features flooded with remorse, instantly confusing her.

He started to speak, to apologize, but Lulu shook her head sharply and grabbed both sides of his face with her hands, pulling him back to her while her shoulder bag dropped to the pavement. Dante resisted at first, but Lulu wasn't going to let him. Her lips crashed into his, this time causing him to moan. Where he had been gentle, she was now urgent. Her hands moved down his face and behind his neck, fingers brushing into his hair.

Dante gave in and his own hands left their place at his sides, dropping his folder and jacket, and found her face and neck. Lulu's mouth demanded he part his lips, allowing her tongue entrance. When her tongue found his, Dante's whole body responded, pushing her backwards towards her car.

They shuffled ungracefully until her back was pressed into the driver's side door and Dante allowed one hand to brace himself against the vehicle while the other roamed down her shoulder and arm, onto her hip. He squeezed roughly and disengaged his mouth from hers so he could kiss down her neck. Lulu threw her head back and trailed her hands down his neck and onto his chest.

Dante leaned into her, wanting his hips to make contact with her body, wanting her to feel what she was doing to him.

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!_

"Shit!" Dante jumped back; Lulu look horrified. He had set off the alarm by putting too much weight on the car.

Lulu quickly bent to dig her keys from her purse, clicking the unlock button as soon as she had them in her hands. When she pulled herself back in a standing position, she could see it was too late. Dante was gone, replaced once more by Dr. Falconeri.

He looked terrible. Guilt and confusion made him appear years older than he was. Lulu wanted to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong, but as soon as she made a movement towards him, he lifted his hands as if to shield himself. Taking another step back, he whispered, "I am so sorry," with eyes averted.

"Dante, no," Lulu implored, trying again to close the space between them.

He bent swiftly to retrieve his jacket and folder and then looked her directly in the eyes. "No, Lulu. I'm _so_ sorry."

With that, he practically jogged away towards the faculty lot on the other side of the square.

Lulu was stunned, frozen, staring after him. _I can't believe I'm such a fucking idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, but things have been hectic at home the last couple of days. I anticipate another crazy day tomorrow so am not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I wanted to give you guys a little something to hold you over. This is a first for me, so I hope it goes over alright. Let me know what you think! I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting from you all. Fo reals, my friends.

a5cent, lanteluv, SoapNanny, Sarah-Weasley7, lante4ever, aewilla, LanteLuv73109, msdarcyfan and hazelnut, you guys rock my world.

* * *

Trembling, Lulu struggled to get her key in the ignition. Letting her frustration get the better of her, she cursed aloud at the impossible task she was trying to perform. Finally, she felt the key slide in and she turned the ignition violently, causing the car to rev loudly. Lulu wiped her face with the back of her hand and took a deep breath before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Dante felt like a zombie. He had no memory of the car ride home, only found himself numb in his driveway. The moment he started thinking about what had happened in that parking lot, his mind would shut down, making it impossible to really digest the evening's events. To say he felt guilty was an understatement.

Worse than guilt though, he found himself not regretting what had happened.

How could he?

* * *

By the time Lulu got home, she was composed enough to think somewhat rationally about the evening's events. It made sense, she decided, how he had reacted, why he ran off. Of course, she wished he hadn't fled like that, but she understood. She just hoped she could convince him they had done nothing wrong, nothing to regret.

Walking into the apartment, Lulu let out a long breath. Her bag fell to the floor by the front door and she pulled off her shoes as she made her way to her room. She fell backwards ungracefully onto her bed, making an entirely unladylike groan as she sank into the down comforter.

Now that she was over the initial upset about how the evening ended, Lulu could mull over the rest of it. She remembered how it had been in his office, him looking slightly unkempt without his tie and suit jacket, her smiling freely in a way she had not allowed herself to in a very long time. The memory brought a goofy smile to her lips and she was thankful no one was there to witness it.

Lulu sighed and stretched an arm behind her to switch on the bedside lamp, illuminating the bedroom in a soft glow. Scooting herself up, leaning on her elbows, she began to unbutton her top, tossing it into the corner where her laundry basket sat half-full. Her skirt proved more difficult because of its flatteringly tight fit. With some maneuvering she peeled it from her body and tossed it in the direction of the discarded top.

Feeling exhausted, Lulu couldn't make herself leave the comfort of her bed to put on her pajamas, so instead slid under the covers in just her bra and panties. She bit her bottom lip, imagining kissing him again. _God he felt amazing._

Lulu closed her eyes and lifted her hips slightly off the bed. She ran her fingertips over her mouth and down her neck, imagining her fingers were actually his. Dante's hands slid down her shoulders, pushing the straps of her bra down as he went. Once loose, her breasts spilled out of the lacey material and his strong hands caught them. He massaged and pinched, eventually taking them into his mouth. Her nipples hardened against his lips and he flicked them roughly with his tongue, one after the other.

Lulu moaned as one hand trailed down her stomach to her hip. He slid his fingers under the material there and pushed the panties down her thighs. Lulu shivered as she felt his hand trace up her inner thigh, spreading her legs open as he neared her center. Feeling her heat, he teased her with just a whisper of his fingers. She was practically dripping with her desire for him and he tentatively led one finger to her slit, tracing up and down, up and down.

She exhaled as one finger slid inside her folds, massaging her inner walls and covering itself in her hot juices. Taking the same finger back out, he again traced her slit upwards, this time stopping at her nerve center and pushing gently against it. Lulu sucked in a breath, feeling his fingers expertly massage her clit with one finger while his other hand spread open her folds to allow two fingers access to push firmly inside. Her walls clamped down around the intrusion and Lulu's thighs trembled faintly while her hips began to grind against his hands.

Breaking the spell, Lulu allowed her eyes to flutter open and removed her left hand in order to reach into the bottom drawer of her nightstand. Praying the batteries weren't yet dead from overuse, Lulu tested the power of her vibrator, which she had secretly named Mr. Right Now. Observing it was good to go, she opened her legs wider, positioning the bright blue power tool between her thighs. Being as wet as she was, it slid into her without hesitation and Lulu once again closed her eyes.

Dante was hovering above her now, not allowing any of his weight to rest on top of her, and his hard cock was finally inside her, pumping slowly back and forth. He begged her to come for him, wanted her to scream his name. He let one hand massage her clit again while he fucked her faster. Lulu's body hummed and she tried to control her orgasm, prolong the moment before she came undone. Dante's voice was husky when he told her how tight and wet she was, how much he loved fucking her, and Lulu lost all semblance of control. Her orgasm shattered through her and her hips bucked off the bed, whole body shivering.

When the aftershocks subsided, Lulu let her eyes open once more and felt disappointment course through her at the absence of her would-be lover.

* * *

Dante had drained three beers within ten minutes of entering his home. Now he sat slumped over on his couch, clothes rumpled and barefoot. Knowing he needed a shower, he forced himself to stand and head toward the bathroom. Before getting there, he shed all his clothes, leaving a trail from the living room to the bathroom door. Dante started the shower before getting in, waiting for the water to heat to just the right temperature. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and quickly turned away. _Damn, I look horrible_.

He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside. He immediately made to stand with his face under the spray of hot water, closing his eyes as the waterfall cascaded him from top to bottom. Dante's hair lay flat against his face and he lifted one hand to push it upwards away from his eyes, causing it to spike a bit on top. Shaking his head roughly, water droplets echoed loudly off the plastic curtain liner. He opened his eyes again and reached for his shampoo. While lathering, Dante couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to that kiss. That _amazing, out of control_ kiss.

Closing his eyes, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He imagined Lulu in the shower with him, taking the soap from its stand and folding it between her hands under the water. Her naked body was dripping wet and she was pink in parts where the water had been too hot against her fair skin. She approached him seductively, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Dropping the soap back into its tray, she started at his shoulders, rubbing her soapy hands across his chest and down his arms.

Dante's abdomen stiffened as her digits ran across his stomach and onto his hips. His erection swelled as she dove her hand further south, twirling his dark curls in her fingers teasingly. Lulu's fingers were all business at first, simply lathering his erection with residual soap, and then she allowed them the sensual task of stroking him tip to base and back up again. She repeated the motion slowly, constricting her grip the closer she got to the base of his swollen cock and then loosening it as she moved back up his shaft.

Lulu removed her hand from him and allowed the showerhead to rinse the soap from his whole body. Once clean, she dropped slowly to her knees, causing Dante to inhale sharply in anticipation. She once again stroked him with her expert hand, teasing his shaft with her hot breath. Using only her tongue at first, she drank droplets of water from him, making his thighs quiver. Then she added her lips, sucking gently at the taut skin of his erection. Eventually, she opened her lips wide for him and pulled him inside her mouth, using her tongue to stroke him while her cheeks sucked him in and out.

He pumped his hips while she sucked him off, tangling his hand in her wet hair. She pulled her face back and used her hand again while she told him how much she wanted him, _needed_ him to fuck her. Lulu's face once again covered his cock as he felt it throb with desire. She told him to come for her and he felt pressure gathering in his balls. She took her free hand and cupped him, squeezing, while her mouth continued to suck and pull at him, driving him to the edge. Bracing himself against the tiled wall of the shower, Dante groaned her name as he let go, his cock pulsating as he came.

Breathing heavily, Dante took a long moment to recover before opening his eyes fully. Letting out a long sigh, he pushed himself back into a standing position and washed himself off under the shower. His legs were still wobbly as he stood there attempting to regain his balance before drying off.

He doubted regaining his emotional balance would be as simple.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. I'm working on the next chapter now, so hopefully that'll be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. Again, thanks for all the reviews, SoapNanny, hazelnut, a5cent, Lante4ver, lanteluv, Sarah-Weasley7, dyallon, aewilla, LanteLuv73109 and Lovely17. They are much appreciated!

* * *

Dante spent the entire week struggling with what to do and say when he saw her again. She hadn't tried to contact him since that night and he didn't blame her. He had acted absolutely cowardly. And, as if that weren't bad enough, when forced to decide how to best handle the situation after the fact, he had chosen to run away again.

He just got off the phone with the department secretary, asking her to inform his class that he wouldn't be in today and remind them that they still had to do the reading for the following week. Dante knew it was deplorable behavior on his part, but he was seriously at a loss for how to proceed. Avoidance seemed the only answer at this point.

* * *

Lulu was nervous about going to class. She had wondered all week whether she should go to his office to try to talk to him. Ultimately, she had decided against it, not wanting to appear like a stalker. Instead, she would wait for him to contact her and if he didn't, well, he couldn't avoid her in class.

* * *

Lulu was early. The class before hers hadn't even let out yet, so she was forced to wait in the hall until the other students filed out of the room. Once all clear, Lulu and two of her classmates walked inside and took their seats. Just as she was pulling out her notebook, a mousy brunette holding a single sheet of paper walked into the room and headed straight for the white board.

She turned to face them and announced, "Dr. Falconeri won't be here today, but he asked that you please sign this attendance sheet and be sure to do the reading for next week."

The other two students murmured happily to themselves while the brunette wrote the same message on the board after depositing the sign-in sheet to Lulu. She scrawled her name at the top of the sheet and, fuming, exited the classroom.

* * *

Dante spent the morning on his couch flipping through channels and feeling guilty. He thought that the only appropriate punishment for his cowardice was obsessing over his situation, so he at least had that covered. His head swam with thoughts of Lulu. She seemed to pervade every corner of his mind and imagination over the last week.

That was why when he heard three sharp knocks on his front door, for a moment he wondered if it could possibly be her. Had she managed to get his address somehow and was here to chastise him for cancelling class?

When he drew the door open, though, there was not a beautiful blonde staring at him. Instead, he found a dark-haired, tanned, slightly taller version of himself.

"Bro!" the visitor exclaimed, while pushing his way into Dante's living room.

"Paulie? What the hell are you doing here?" Dante wasn't unhappy to see his younger brother, but he _was_ suspicious.

"Oh come on now, don't be like that. Can't a guy visit his brother?" Paulie walked towards the sofa and threw down his canvas bag.

Dante looked pointedly at his bag and then back at his brother. "Uh huh. And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Or should I say _to whom_?"

"Gina. She kicked me out," he shrugged. Paulie plopped himself onto the couch and lifted his feet casually onto the coffee table. Dante walked past him, kicking his feet off the table, and sat in the leather arm chair to his left.

"And how long were you together? What happened to Carissa?"

"Who? Oh yeah, Carissa was like a year ago, dude. Gina and I are soulmates." Dante gave his brother a disapproving look. "No really, man! You have no idea. This girl is amazing, I'm telling you." Paulie leaned forward, using his body to show Dante how serious he was.

"So what happened with this _soulmate_ of yours? Why'd she kick you out?" Dante relaxed in his seat, letting his brother's talent for falling in love bring much-needed amusement and distraction to him.

"She just wants to teach me a lesson, I think. Says I need to learn responsibility and all that. I give her a week before she's crying for me to come home." Paulie stood up and walked towards Dante's kitchen, seemingly forgetting about the conversation he was having with his brother.

A few seconds later, Paulie yelled from the other room, "Dude! Where's all your food? I'm starving, man."

"Feel free to buy some groceries," Dante teased.

"Man, I totally would but I'm kinda—"

"Strapped for cash?" Dante cut him off. "Yeah yeah yeah, take this and go get us some food." He held out a couple of bills as Paulie came back into view.

"Thanks, man. You know I'll pay you back one of these days." He flashed Dante a winning smile and headed for the door. "Um…where should I go?"

Dante had forgotten that Paulie had only been to Port Charles once before so wasn't familiar with the area. "There's a diner not too far from here called Kelly's. Get us some burgers." Dante wrote down simple directions on a scrap of paper and handed it to his brother. "If you hurry, you should be able to avoid the lunch rush."

Paulie saluted his brother solemnly, "yes sir!" and goose-stepped out the door.

Dante shook his head and smiled.

* * *

By the time Lulu got to Kelly's her anger was at a simmer, amazing considering the boil it had reached less than an hour ago. _How could he be such a coward?_ she wondered. Honestly, it made her feel even more embarrassed about what had happened. Was it her fault after all? _Did I make a fool of myself?_

Lulu took the first open table she saw and waited for someone to take her drink order. When she got her iced tea, she absentmindedly stirred her drink while replaying every moment she had spent with Dante over the past month. _Did I imagine it all?_ She couldn't help thinking that maybe it was all in her head, that maybe she had read it all wrong.

The bell above the diner door chimed as another guest walked inside. Lulu lifted her eyes, intending to only scan the newcomer for recognition and then go back to her tea. Instead, her eyes lingered on the stranger, her eyes locking with his for a brief moment. _Why does he seem so familiar?_

Pulling her eyes away, Lulu once again focused on her beverage, letting thoughts of her professor once again overtake her. She was startled when the chair across from her creaked and slid back.

"You expecting someone?" The handsome stranger indicated the chair.

"No, but there are plenty of empty tables," Lulu replied easily.

"Ouch!" he smiled wide at her, sitting despite the rebuke.

He stretched a hand across the table. "Paul." He mimed a handshake in the empty space where Lulu had failed to take his extended hand.

Hesitantly, Lulu lifted her own hand and touched his lightly. "Lulu," she replied.

"Lulu…I like it. Rolls off the tongue." She rolled her eyes and relaxed in her chair. "I'm visiting so don't know my way around town. I don't suppose you'd like to be my tour guide, Lulu?" His cocky grin just would not quit and Lulu had a hard time not laughing.

"Sorry, all booked up," she clucked her tongue at him and stood.

"Leaving so soon? I just got here. Besides, you haven't even finished your drink" He batted both eyes.

"Not thirsty after all. See you around…"

"Paul."

"Right. See ya around, Paul." Lulu left two dollars on the table, slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

Just as she was exiting she heard him call out, "Can't wait, Lulu." For the second time in two minutes, Lulu rolled her eyes and laughed. While he wasn't the guy she wanted to flirt with her, she had to admit that the attention didn't feel awful.

* * *

Sorry for the filler/lack of action in this chapter. Next one should be good though. I hope anyway...


	8. Chapter 8

I'm still laughing at the strong reactions my last chapter elicited among you guys. Sorry for the frustration ;)

* * *

Two days later, Lulu was still in a funk, something she failed miserably to hide from her roommate.

"That's it, Lulu. I can't take it anymore." Maxie blocked her view of the television, hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu put on her best puzzled expression.

"Can it. You've been brooding for days and I'm sick of it. We're going out."

Lulu grunted, but didn't move from her spot on the couch. "No thanks."

"I'm not asking. Get your ass up and dressed now. We're going to Jake's." Lulu looked up at her friend and saw she had her serious face on.

"I don't wanna," Lulu replied weakly.

"Too bad. Up!" Maxie pulled on Lulu's arms until she was standing.

"Fine, but you're buying."

"Whatever. Just get dressed." Maxie ushered her into the hall before disappearing into the bathroom to do her own makeup.

* * *

Dante had been busy grading papers since his brother had come to town, but promised him a night out to make up for it.

"So where we going, bro?" Paulie was always pumped up, something that Dante found both infectious and irritating.

"I don't really know. I mean, I've lived here for almost a year, but don't really go out much. I guess we can just drive around a bit." Dante pulled on his boots, having gone for a more casual look with jeans and a t-shirt.

"Whoa, slow down there, mister life of the party," Paulie teased.

"You got a better idea?" Dante shot back defensively. When his brother didn't respond, Dante nodded. "Drive around it is then."

* * *

Maxie was right. Lulu felt instantly better when she walked into the familiar bar to see people she knew at half the tables. She noticed her brother Ethan was sitting at the table closest to the bar with three other people. Maxie gripped her arm before they walked towards them.

"Geez, Maxie. What's up with you?" Lulu laughed, seeing the panicked look on her friend's face.

"Listen. I know we're going over there to say hi to your brother, but could you just pay attention to Matt and tell me what you think?" Maxie could tell Lulu didn't understand what she was asking. "I just want to know your opinion about him. I can't figure him out."

Lulu smiled. "O—kay then." She plucked her arm away from Maxie and continued walking toward the table.

Ethan pulled a nearby table to theirs in order to make space for everyone and Maxie went to the bar to get drinks for her and Lulu.

Three drinks into the night, Lulu found herself incredibly grateful there wasn't a karaoke machine as Maxie had somewhere along the line fixated on a duet. Never knowing Maxie as a lightweight, Lulu could only assume that she had skipped dinner before coming out. While Lulu herself was feeling pretty good, she was nowhere near drunk. _Thank God_.

The music was great though. Coleman had recently upgraded his sound system, including adding some new songs to the jukebox. While not the norm, it was definitely a dancing night at Jake's. Maxie dragged Matt out for an upbeat song and Lulu had to stifle a laugh at his stiff dance moves. He looked really uncomfortable, but at least happy to be asked by Maxie. After halfheartedly observing Matt for her friend all night, Lulu decided that he seemed to genuinely like her.

Maxie danced her way back to the table in an attempt to entice others to join them. Maya and Ethan good-naturedly obliged, the latter dragging Lulu along with them. Apprehensive at first, she eventually gave in and let the music take over.

She swayed and bobbed, shook her hips appropriately and let her inhibitions disappear.

* * *

"Seriously man, there has got to be someplace in between the sophisticated crap of that last place and the dump that was the first bar we went to." Paulie looked to his brother in the driver's seat as they pulled down yet another street, still searching for somewhere to go.

"Patience, little bro. Check it out, there's a sign." Dante pointed at the neon blinking sign illuminated half a block away.

"Third time's the charm?"

"Only one way to find out." Dante pulled into the small parking lot, noting that there were probably twenty cars. That was a good sign, right?

As the two walked to the door, they could hear music and a general hum of people seemingly enjoying themselves. Paulie went in first, followed closely by his brother. Heading straight for the bar, the younger Falconeri ordered them each a beer and Dante took in his surroundings.

Thinking his conscience was once again getting the better of him, Dante could swear the blonde dancing not ten feet from him was Lulu. Her hair swayed against her shoulders and back as she moved. She was wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans that looked like they were painted on her curves.

Paulie handed Dante his beer and followed his brother's gaze to the makeshift dance floor. "Hey, I know her."

"Huh?" Dante shook his head, trying to dislodge the fantasy of Lulu.

"I said I know her. That's Lulu." Dante tensed.

"How do you know her?" he asked accusatorily.

"I told you I met a gorgeous blonde the other day. That, my friend, is said blonde."

Dante's fists clenched hard. Paulie had mentioned he met a girl at Kelly's, but he never suspected it was _his_ girl. Dante had just laughed when he told him, asking his brother _"What about Gina?"_ to which Paulie replied _"Gina who?"_ making Dante roll his eyes.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Before Dante had a chance to stop him, his brother was pushing his way into the crowd. Other people were obscuring his vision so he couldn't make out what was happening and it was driving him crazy. Finally, enough people moved out of the way so that Dante could see again.

Paulie was whispering in Lulu's left ear and she was smiling. Dante felt a sharp pain attack his chest. She couldn't possibly be falling for his line of crap, could she? He saw his brother gesture toward the bar with his arm and then Lulu's eyes locked on Dante's. Her face turned white, then red, and she immediately dropped her gaze.

* * *

While Lulu was dancing, she felt other people moving past her, an occasional hand on her waist and sometimes Maxie would grab her hands to do a silly spin. When Paulie came up behind her, she was startled. He put his hand to her lower back and turned her to face him.

"Surprise, gorgeous. Told you I'd be seeing you around." Lulu looked up at the dark-haired stranger and instead of being creeped out by the familiarity he was showing her, she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Ah geez, you again," she teased.

"I'm hurt, really." Paulie feigned sadness while he placed one hand above his heart overdramatically.

Lulu couldn't help but smile at the attempt. The music was loud enough that Paulie had to lean in to be heard. "Let me buy you a drink."

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Oh come on. Boy scout's honor I'll behave myself. We can even have a chaperone if you like."

Lulu tweaked her eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Look, my big brother is standing over there. He's so uptight, he'd make the perfect chaperone." Paulie indicated the bar where Dante stood and Lulu, still smiling, let her vision follow his extended hand.

_Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

Lulu wasn't sure if she could move. She felt like the wind had just been knocked out of her. A moment later, the sounds and voices in the room returned and her brain was able to fast forward itself an explanation. _Dante is Paul's brother. Paul is Dante's brother. Dante is here. Now. Dante is an uptight coward and his brother has no problem at all hitting on her in public. _

_Dante is standing right there. _

"So?" Paul broke through her thoughts.

"Huh?" she whispered.

"So can I buy you a drink?" Lulu looked up at him confused. Then she shook her head in an attempt to come out of her daze.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" she shrugged.

"Excellent!" Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bar.

Once again, Lulu's eyes locked onto Dante's as they approached. She was searching his for any sign of recognition. Would he pretend not to know her?

* * *

Dante swallowed hard when he saw her heading towards him. His eyes flashed to her hand in his brother's and anger lit his features for the briefest moment. Then his eyes locked with hers and he didn't know what to do. He should have known that the things you try to avoid find a way to make you confront them

"Dante, this is Lulu." Paulie introduced them as strangers, but Dante didn't extend his hand.

"I know, Paulie." He turned to address Lulu. "How are you?" He asked it sincerely and Lulu felt the ice she had been building inside begin to thaw.

"Wait, you guys know each other? Damn, this _is_ a small town." Paulie looked amused at the coincidence, but didn't sense anything else was amiss.

Lulu still hadn't spoken a word.

"Lulu is one of my students," Dante explained. At that, Lulu looked at him, her eyes asking him if that's all she was.

"Oh, no way! Crazy, huh?" He punched Dante on the arm. "You can leave the 'Dr. Falconeri' bit at home tonight, right?" Dante looked uncomfortable. "Oh come on, bro, have a drink with us. Lulu thinks we need a chaperone." Paulie winked at Lulu, who turned away, embarrassed.

When Dante didn't respond right away, Lulu looked back at his brother. "It's okay, Paul. He's obviously got better things to do than hang out with a student." She sidled up to the bar and ordered a margarita on the rocks.

Paulie shot his brother a look that said _What's wrong with you, man?_ to which Dante shrugged, defeated.

"Here, let me get that." Dante slid a five to the bartender and Lulu looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I've got it, thanks." She said it through gritted teeth and Dante could tell he had offended her.

Just then, a tall dark-haired man with a ponytail came up to them. "Are these blokes bothering you, Lulu?" He put his hand on her shoulder in a sign of familiarity and Dante, for the second time tonight, felt jealousy creep into his gut.

"No, it's fine, Ethan." She smiled at the _Australian?_ Dante couldn't quite place the accent, but that really wasn't what his mind was focusing on anyway. "Ethan, this is Paul and Dante." She indicated the two brothers. "This is Ethan, my brother."

Dante and Paulie breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief.

Ethan still looked concerned, so Lulu added, "Dante is actually one of my professors this semester and Paul is his brother." At that, Ethan seemed to relax a bit. He even invited them to join their table, an invitation that Paulie jumped at and left Dante feeling even more awkward.

Lulu shrugged and led them to the group where she introduced everyone before taking her seat next to Maxie. Paulie sat on her other side, leaving Dante between him and Ethan.

* * *

Lulu was grateful Maxie had missed the part where Dante was introduced as a professor. She was sure had Maxie been sober, Lulu would have gotten the all-knowing stare from her friend. She could be an airhead sometimes, but Maxie was not dense when it came to this kind of stuff.

As uncomfortable as she was, Lulu allowed herself to make light conversation with Dante's brother, enjoying the attention at least. He was cute and all, but Lulu just wasn't interested and, as mad as she wanted to be at Dante, she couldn't help wishing they were alone.

After she had finished her drink, Lulu was pulled back out of her seat by Maxie and led to the makeshift dance floor in the center of the bar.

* * *

Dante excused himself from the table and made his way outside. It was getting stuffy in the bar and he just needed a moment to collect himself.

Lulu saw him leave the bar. After a few minutes, she slipped away from the crowd and headed towards the bathrooms only to duck out the back door. She walked around the side of the building to the alleyway where she found him leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

He lifted his head at the sound of her approaching and then instantly dropped his chin back to his chest. Not discouraged by this, Lulu continued to walk towards him. Dante wanted to say so much to her, but was having difficulty finding the right words.

"I'm really sorry, Lulu." He looked up at her, hoping she could read the sincerity in his eyes.

"You already said that. What I want to know is _why_ you're sorry."

He looked confused so Lulu continued, "because I'm not." The tequila made her brave and Lulu closed the space between them and cocked her head at a slight angle. "I want you," she whispered, her breath hot against his face.

"Lulu," he pleaded. Even though he hadn't had as much to drink as she had, the alcohol was making him feel surer of himself. "I want you so much."

His lips crashed into hers, causing her to wobble on her feet. After her shock subsided, Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moving her lips with his and opening her mouth for his demanding tongue. They staggered and turned so that Lulu's back was to the wall and Dante pushed her gently against it, using one arm to support his weight against the brick.

Lulu sucked at his bottom lip and then allowed her teeth to graze it lightly while Dante's free hand raked upwards through her hair until the tips of his fingers were cradling her head and pulling her as close to him as possible. Lulu moaned weakly and Dante kissed her harder, now allowing his hand to slide down her neck and arms, finding her hip. He yanked her hips into his body, grinding his pelvis against her middle and Lulu let her face fall back in pleasure.

Dante took the opportunity to kiss and suck down her neck and behind her ear. His tongue swirled her ear and his teeth pulled gently on her lobe, causing Lulu's hips to buck against him. Dante grunted at the contact, knowing that she must be able to feel him, hard and straining in his now too tight jeans.

Lulu dropped one hand to the front of his jeans and Dante pulled his face back so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked, almost warningly.

In response, Lulu flexed her hand flat against his bulge and rubbed up and down, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh God, Lulu," he choked out just before his lips were back on hers, his tongue more urgent within her mouth. Her emboldened move gave him courage to make one of his own. He slid the hand that was on her hip down her thigh and yanked her leg up and around his body.

Both of Lulu's arms were now above his shoulders and Dante pushed his pelvis against her center, getting as close as their clothing would allow. She still had one leg on the ground while the other rested firmly against his backside, and she could feel his hard-on through both of their jeans.

He moved against her, stimulating her sensitivity as he went. Lulu couldn't believe how wet she was. He was going to make her cum without any skin to skin contact. Lulu gasped when she felt his hands squeeze her ass hard and let her tongue demand he continue. She once again relaxed against him and his hand trailed up her abdomen, fondling her breast over her tank top.

Dante couldn't remember the last time he had groped someone like this, but he knew it had never felt this good. Just touching her, even through her clothes, made him feel uncontrolled and uncontrollable. He was sure she was as wet as he was hard. He suddenly wished she was wearing a skirt.

Dante leaned back, letting her leg drop back to the ground, before he lowered his hand from her breast and dropped it between her legs. Even through her jeans he could feel her heat. He rubbed her there, causing Lulu to tremble and moan against his neck. His fingers were not gentle as he stroked her and she managed a strangled cry of "_Dante_" to escape her lips although whether she wanted him to stop or continue, he could not tell.

Just as Lulu was feeling the beginning of an orgasm build between her legs, a loud noise and then voice interrupted them.

"What the hell?" Paulie rounded the corner just as Dante pulled himself off of Lulu, both of them still fully clothed at least.

"Oh hey, Paulie." Dante tried to play it off. It was dark in the alley so he probably didn't see much of anything. "What's up?"

Paulie looked from his brother to Lulu and back again. "Don't 'what's up' me. Something's going on here and I know it. Just cut the crap and tell me what it is."

Lulu was bright red at this point and Dante ignored his brother long enough to give her a reassuring smile and nod his head toward the door, indicating she should go back inside. Still in a daze, she didn't argue and left the brothers to talk on their own.

Once she was gone, Dante turned back to Paulie. "Listen man, it's not what you think."

"Oh really? Cuz I think you're getting it on with one of your students." Paulie didn't sound upset, but did look a little concerned.

"We are _not_ 'getting it on.' Okay? It's complicated." He ran his hand through his shaggy hair, feeling frustrated by the entire situation.

"Oh yeah? How complicated? Complicated enough to get you fired?" Paulie hit a nerve and he knew it. "Come on, man. She's your _student_. I mean, I'm not saying that you're some creepy old dude or anything, but this really isn't like you. What's going on with you, man?"

"I honestly don't know, Paulie." Dante put his hands on the brick wall, dropping his head. "I just know I can't stop thinking about her, wanting to be with her. I wish more than anything that she wasn't in my class, that we had met randomly at a place like this."

"She won't always be, you know." Dante looked confused. "In your class, I mean."

Dante nodded in understanding. "I know. I just wonder if she'll find me as exciting if or when that time comes. I don't even know how she feels…what she wants."

"It seems pretty obvious that she wants _you_, dude." Dante turned his head to his little brother, looking hopeful. Paulie turned and walked back towards the bar. Just before turning the corner, he called over his shoulder, "Asshole."

Dante smiled at the empty space where his brother had just been. _Leave it to Paulie…_


	10. Chapter 10

When Lulu reentered the bar, she went straight to the table and bent towards Maxie. "I'm taking off, Maxie. You wanna come with me?"

Maxie pouted overdramatically at her. "It's still early," she whined.

"I know, but I'm ready to crash." Lulu turned to Matt. "Can you be sure she gets home? She shouldn't drive."

Matt nodded solemnly at her and Lulu hoped that her impression of him as honorable would hold true. "What about you?" he asked. "You gonna be okay to drive?"

Lulu picked up her purse. "Oh yeah, totally sober now." She waved at the rest of the table, saying goodnight to her brother just as Paulie came back in. As a reflex, Lulu stiffened and avoided making eye contact. Luckily, he seemed to already be over what he had seen outside and so wished her a goodnight before rejoining the table.

As Lulu headed outside, Dante nearly bowled into her. After an awkward round of "I'm sorry," "no I am," "no really I am," Dante pulled her out the door gently by her arm.

"Listen, we need to talk."

Lulu wasn't sure she liked where this was going, but it was true; they did need to talk. "Yeah, we do."

Dante noticed her purse and a look of disappointment lit his face. "Are…are you leaving?"

"Oh yeah, I just figured…" Lulu's voice trailed off and her eyes dropped to her feet.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess another time then." Dante seemed suddenly self-conscious.

"No, I mean, I just don't want to be here anymore, but we do need to talk." Lulu took a deep breath. "Why don't you come with me?"

Dante's eyes locked with hers and he saw vulnerability there. It made him swallow hard before responding. "Yeah? You sure? I mean, we'll just talk." He wasn't lying to her, but he still held onto a desperate hope for something more.

"I'm sure."

"Well, let me just tell my brother I'm leaving. Be right back." Dante headed inside while Lulu stood there, nervous and excited.

* * *

"Hey man, I'm taking off."

Paulie eyed him suspiciously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain blonde just 'took off' as well, would it?" Dante shot him a warning look that told his brother to drop it. "Yeah well, how am I supposed to get home?"

"Come on, Paulie. Just take a cab." Dante was near pleading now.

"How about this? I get the car if I promise to _not_ be home at a decent hour." Paulie grinned at him.

Dante didn't understand at first, but he finally caught up. "Don't be such an ass!" he slapped his brother on the back.

"Keys?" Paulie held out his hand, still grinning.

"Fine." Dante dug them out of his pocket and handed them over. "You call a cab if you get wasted and I mean it. I don't need you wrecking my car."

"Aye aye, captain."

* * *

When Dante came back outside, Lulu was sitting on a bench near the door.

"Okay I'm ready, but my brother is taking the car since I'm ditching him." Lulu stood and gestured toward the parking lot.

"We can go in my car," she suggested a little sheepishly.

* * *

To say the car ride to Dante's house was tense would be an understatement. They sat in near silence with the exception of Dante's occasional navigation. When Lulu pulled into his driveway, neither one made a move to leave the car, both unsure as to what was going to happen, what _should_ happen, next.

Lulu unbuckled her seatbelt and Dante did the same, both turning to face the other. Still coming up with nothing to say though, Lulu found herself laughing nervously. Dante joined in and the two smiled at one another in the darkness of the car.

"This is weird," Lulu finally spoke.

"I know." Then, after a moment, "Wait, how is it weird?" Dante looked concerned again.

"I just mean, I don't know how to act, what I should say." Lulu didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She didn't think _he_ was weird or wanting _to be_ with him was weird. It was just a weird situation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dante lowered his gaze a little.

"I have an idea," Lulu perked up. "Why don't we both just be honest? Say exactly what we're thinking and promise to not judge the other."

"Total honesty, huh?" Dante looked skeptical, but Lulu nodded in affirmation.

Lulu could sense his hesitation, so decided to go first. "I'm thinking that I want to kiss you again." Lulu's face reddened at the admission, and she was thankful it was too dark in the car to see it.

Dante swallowed hard and Lulu continued. "But I don't want you to think that that's all this is."

"Really?" Dante didn't mean for it to sound so desperate.

"Really." She smiled wide. "Your turn." Lulu hadn't moved in her seat, but she felt the heat between them becoming almost unbearable.

"Wow, you make it sound so easy." Dante shifted uneasily. "Okay, I'm thinking that I wish we had met a different way."

Lulu wasn't sure how to take that, but before she could analyze it too much, he continued. "I mean, I just wish our situation was different so I wouldn't feel so guilty about how much I want to be with you."

"How do we change it then?"

"What?" Dante seemed confused again.

"How do we change our situation so that you don't feel guilty?"

"I…I don't know." He seemed flustered now.

"Do you want me to drop your class?" Lulu whispered it, hoping his answer would be no. She wasn't sure she even would if he asked.

"I would never ask you to do that." Dante reached for her hand and squeezed it in his. "You're an amazing student and I would never want you to give that up for any reason, especially me."

"Thank you for saying that." Lulu smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. She let her fingers flutter against his, causing chills to move through him. "So what then? How do we work this out? Because I want to. You have no idea how much I want to." She leaned forward, her lips mere centimeters from his.

She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and placed a tentative kiss against the corner of his mouth. He responded with his own exploratory kiss on her lips. She pulled away reluctantly and he sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the semester's over." When Lulu looked disappointed, he added, "it's only a few more weeks." _God, what am I saying? A few weeks is going to be pure torture!_

"Yeah, I guess." Lulu pulled back a little, relaxing in her seat. "Then what, though? Once the semester's over, are we going to be dating casually? Is it going to be a secret? What?" She was staring out the windshield now, not wanting to see a truth in his eyes that she wouldn't like.

"Well, I don't know what you want exactly, but I definitely do not like secrets, and I don't think anything about you is casual." Lulu looked at him again and she could tell he meant what he said. "Lulu, I want to be with you. _Really_ be with you. I want to know everything about you."

Lulu practically pounced across the car, kissing him hard on the mouth and running her fingers through his shaggy hair. It only took Dante a moment to catch up and, once he did, his lips molded to hers while his jaw flexed against the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her even closer until she was practically sitting on his lap.

Needing to breathe, they pulled away reluctantly and searched one another's eyes. Lulu spoke first. "I can't wait a few weeks. I want you _now_. Right now."

"Oh thank God," he answered in the moment before his lips were back on hers, his tongue tasting her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting into the house was way more difficult than it should have been.

Dante and Lulu had to disentangle themselves long enough to get out of the car, and then Dante had to unlock the front door without dropping his keys when he felt Lulu's arms wrap around his waist from behind.

Once they were finally inside, Dante pulled Lulu to him in another demanding kiss, kicking the door closed behind them. He fumbled blindly with a switch on the wall until the living room lit up, but Lulu didn't even bother to take in her surroundings. There would be time for that later. Right now, all she wanted was to fulfill one of the many fantasies she had been having for weeks.

Dante pulled back from her, his breathing heavy. Holding her away from him by her upper arms, he looked directly into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she gasped.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to presume—" Lulu cut him off with another hard kiss.

"Shut up," she breathed into his mouth.

Dante once again wrapped her in his arms, his muscles flexing as he brought her in close. Lulu had one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp, while the other ran down his neck, pausing over his sharp pulse, before resting on his firm chest. She couldn't help but marvel that he was all man—muscles and solid and, according to the bulge she felt against her belly, hard for _her_.

Lulu instinctively dropped her hand to his groin, rubbing him through his jeans. Dante's whole body shuddered and a primal groan escaped him. The fact that she had that kind of power over him gave her intense pleasure.

Surprising her, Dante lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist while his hands cupped her ass. Instead of bringing his mouth back to hers though, he used the opportunity to kiss her jaw and down her neck, biting softly into the flesh above her collarbone. Lulu's head fell back to give him fuller access and his lips caressed every inch of exposed flesh.

She put her face forward and began sucking on his earlobe while her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Bedroom," she ordered throatily. If Dante hadn't already been fully aroused, that would have done it. _Damn she's sexy…_

* * *

Dante was amazed he was able to make it to the bedroom without stumbling into the furniture. He couldn't keep his lips off her and what she was doing with her tongue was driving him mad.

He reluctantly removed one of his hands from her ass long enough to flip the light switch in his room. Again, Lulu ignored her surroundings, unable to focus her attention on anything other than him and how amazing he felt.

Dante gently placed her back on her feet in front of his bed. He put a few inches between them and they just stared at one another, both shaking slightly with anticipation. Lulu stepped forward and kissed him tenderly, slowing things down. Dante's hand trembled as he reached behind her neck, holding her against him with the same gentleness.

Lulu's hands explored his chest and arms, finally stopping at his hips. She lifted his t-shirt away from his body so that she could slide her fingers along his bare skin. Dante's stomach twitched reflexively at her touch and he let out a long breath. She tugged at his shirt, indicating he should lift his arms, and he let her pull it above his head.

Dante stood there, gorgeous without his shirt, and Lulu could feel her body reacting to the sight. Her sex was practically throbbing in anticipation and she was sure her panties were soaked through.

"What?" Dante was smiling at her and Lulu realized she had been staring.

"You're gorgeous," she breathed.

Dante flushed. "No, you are." He pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately. Lulu loved the way his naked chest felt against her clothed one, loved how hot his skin was.

Dante's hands snaked their way down her back and onto her ass. He dipped them into the back pockets of her jeans, squeezed her and then brought them back up and under her tank top. She felt the tips of his fingers trailing up her back and then he laid his palm flat between her shoulder blades.

He kissed along her jaw line, using his tongue to trace his path. Lulu's hands left his chest and moved toward his jeans. Dante's attention shifted the moment he felt his belt coming loose. He pulled back a little in order to see what she was doing and Lulu smiled up at him.

Dante thought that if anyone could make him go weak in the knees with just a look, it was her and it was _that_ look.

He was near trembling when her hands pulled his belt off and her fingers moved to his button fly and zipper. "Wait," he whispered.

Lulu gave him a perplexed look. "What's wrong?" She instinctively pulled her hands away from his waist and took a single step backwards.

Seeing that she had the wrong idea, Dante reached for her. "Nothing's wrong. I just realized that you have an unfair advantage." He grinned mischievously at her and tugged at her tank top.

"Oh," Lulu smiled. "By all means," she gestured towards herself. Dante lifted the shirt off of her, revealing her milky white skin covered in only small portion by a simple black cotton bra.

His eyes feasted on her and Lulu felt a deep blush spread all over her body under the intensity of his gaze. Lulu lifted herself up while pulling his face down to meet hers in another out of control kiss. She felt like his hands were everywhere at once and, before she realized what was happening, her jeans were being pulled down her thighs.

Before they could get caught around her ankles, Lulu kicked her shoes off her feet, making her drop an inch in height. Then she stepped out of her jeans and stood before Dante in only her bra and matching panties.

Dante's hands were now at her hips while he kissed her deeply, his thumbs pushing small circles into the skin there. She moaned softly and Dante's hands moved up her stomach and cupped her breasts. He squeezed her there before moving around her back to unclasp her bra.

Once undone, the material fell from her and Dante's hands were right back on her, this time his touch completely unhindered. Lulu's body quaked when his fingers brushed against her nipples, causing them to stiffen instantly. He was gentle at first, simply running his hands along her skin and feeling the goosebumps rise in their wake. Then, when Lulu sucked in a sharp breath and bit her bottom lip, Dante squeezed her almost roughly.

Hands shaking, Lulu attempted to undo the button on his jeans, but Dante ignored her attempt as he brought one pink nipple and then full breast into his mouth. He suckled one breast while cupping the other and Lulu's hands once again fell to her sides.

After switching breasts, Dante used his free hand to quickly undo his jeans and push them off his hips and down his thighs, causing his swollen cock to spring back once free from the jeans. Coming back to her senses, Lulu assisted him with pushing the jeans down his legs and then turned her attention to the boxers that did almost nothing to conceal his hard-on.

She slipped her thumbs under the elastic and pushed the boxers down his thighs. Dante left her breasts long enough to remove his shoes and socks, thus allowing the rest of his clothes to fall from his legs. After stepping out and away from the discarded clothes, he realized Lulu wasn't completely naked yet, an oversight he intended to rectify immediately.

Lulu brought her body flush against his, loving the feel of his skin on hers, and kissed his chest while her hands teased at his waist. She licked his flat nipples and Dante got chills. He tangled his hands in her hair for a moment before rubbing his way down her arms and onto her hips where he slid his fingers under the thin material covering her and yanked down.

Lulu felt a rush of cool air collide with the heat she was emanating, causing her to shiver. Dante instinctively held her body to his, wanting to warm her. Lulu let her face rest against his chest and wrapped her arms around his back. They stood still like this for a long moment and then Dante's fingers brushed her hair away from her shoulder so he could place a kiss there.

He continued to kiss his way over her shoulder and up her neck while his right hand fell to her waist. Lulu flexed against him as his fingers dove into the downy curls between her legs.

Dante knew she was wet even before he touched her, but it was an entirely different thing to feel it for himself. His fingers were made slick instantly as he traced her opening. Lulu whimpered against his chest when he slid one finger inside her and, though he thought he couldn't get any harder, his erection throbbed.

Lulu felt his cock swollen against her and moved her hand to stroke him. Dante's head fell back when he felt her soft hand close over him. His thumb twitched against her clit and Lulu's grip constricted in response.

Dante brought his lips back to hers and he kissed her almost roughly. The tension each was building in the other was at its height and Dante was afraid he would lose all self-control. Lulu too felt her restraint fading fast and moved to sit on the bed. He followed her lead and lowered himself beside her, not removing his lips from hers as he went.

They were both breathing heavily, their hands urgently exploring one another. Lulu lay onto her back and Dante covered her body with his. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down on top of her, needing to taste his mouth again.

Lulu opened her legs so that Dante could rest comfortably between them and the moment he relaxed she felt him at her opening. The head of his cock was teasing her. She wanted him so badly that her common sense took a backseat to her desire. Lulu began to grind her hips, pushing her body down onto him.

Dante allowed the very tip of him to enter her and pulled back out before pumping back inside and then out again. Using the last of his self-control, he pivoted his hips away so that he could reach into his bedside table to get a condom.

Lulu knew she should be happy he was being responsible, but all she could think about was her frustration at his not being inside her yet.

As Lulu watched, Dante slid the condom on.

She thought there was something ridiculously sexy about watching him handle his own cock.

A moment later, Dante was back between her legs and Lulu once again pulled his body to hers. This time, he slid into her fully and they both moaned as he filled her. Lulu felt her inner walls expanding to accommodate him and Dante began to pump into her tentatively. When Lulu relaxed her thighs, Dante knew it was safe to push further and harder.

He hooked an arm under one of her legs, changing the angle so that their bodies connected thoroughly. Lulu lifted her other leg to wrap around his back, using both legs to pull him in even closer. Dante's stomach clenched and he let his head drop to the space between her shoulder and neck. She could feel his breath on her face, heavy and hot.

With every movement of Dante's hips, the friction of his body against Lulu's made her clit hum. Between that and the way he was thrusting inside her, she felt an orgasm already building. Not being able to stop herself, Lulu wrapped her arms around his lower back, gripping him to her, while her legs constricted against his waist. Her breathing became labored and Dante realized she was about to cum for him.

Wanting to see her face, he lifted his away from her neck while he thrust into her harder and faster. "Oh god—" she gasped, her inner walls clenching.

Dante didn't stop. He felt a surge of heat and moisture as she came and he continued to pump his hips, feeling the pressure gather in his balls. He sped up and the orgasm overtook him. He pumped one last time and held himself there while he quaked inside of her.

Pulse still racing, Lulu let her legs relax and Dante collapsed on top of her.

* * *

Once their hearts stopped racing and their breathing returned to normal, Dante kissed her neck and then pulled her face to his in order to kiss her lips. Lulu opened her mouth to him and caressed his tongue with her own.

"Hmmm…" he moaned against her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, smiling.

"_Oh yeah_," he answered.

Lulu looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. He repositioned himself beside her and pulled her in close. Dante rested his chin on top of her head and trailed his fingers down her naked body.

She was afraid to say anything that might break the spell they were currently living under, but she knew she had to ask.

"So, what now?" she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

They talked for a long time, both trying to figure out the nature of their relationship. It was decided that they needed to get to know one another better, spend some actual time together. The problem, of course, was whether they should wait until the semester was over.

Whether they even _could_ wait.

Lulu was worried about how their relationship would affect her academically.

"I've already given that a lot of thought, actually."

"Oh?" Lulu asked, running her fingers over his biceps absentmindedly.

"Yeah. I'm going to grade the final research papers and then pass them to a colleague to see what he thinks."

She looked skeptical and a little worried. "Are you sure that won't seem suspicious?"

"It might, but it will also seem professional. I'll give him _all_ the papers to look over, so there won't be any question as to my being biased. Besides, I already know you're going to do wonderfully."

Lulu blushed and immediately felt a note of panic sweep through her. _What if I don't, though?_ She knew it was silly to feel self-conscious about anything after what they had just been doing together, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yeah well," she changed the subject. "What about the rest? We still haven't decided how we're going to work the next few weeks."

"As much as it pains me to even suggest it, I think we should hold off on seeing one other outside of class." Dante didn't want her to get the wrong idea; he didn't regret what had happened between them, but he knew things would just get more complicated if they didn't think about the implications of their relationship. "I want us to talk though. Work on the getting to know one another part." He lifted her fingers to his lips, brushing soft kisses against her skin.

"You mean like talk on the phone?"

"Why not? It worked for decades before email and texting. I think we could give it a go." Dante smiled at her and brushed loose strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"Yeah, okay." Lulu actually really liked the idea. Of course, she wasn't too happy about the not seeing each other aspect of the plan, but the rest was kind of sweet—romantic even.

"Alright then, it's a plan. Still, we should probably make the most of tonight since it will be our last for a few weeks." Dante was grinning devilishly and his hands began roaming down her naked back.

"Why Dr. Falconeri, are you trying to seduce me?" Lulu giggled, clearly not upset by the progression of his hands that were now resting firmly on her ass.

He kissed her hard and pulled on her bottom lip with his teeth. "And what if I am?" he breathed, causing chills to run through Lulu's whole body.

As an answer, Lulu lifted her left leg over his body and yanked him toward her with the strength of her thighs. Dante started to shift his weight, attempting to roll on top of her, but Lulu pushed him back on his side with the palm of her hand to his chest. He gave her a perplexed look and she simply nodded her head side to side.

She instead pushed him onto his back and lifted herself over him. Dante's eyes went wide in understanding and a smile spread across his face. His hands pulled her face to him and he kissed her passionately, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth in search of hers. Lulu spread her legs over him, positioning her entrance just under his already hard cock.

She rubbed against him, stimulating herself while spreading her juices on the underside of his hard-on. Dante's hands left her face and neck, travelling down her back and then settling on her hips. He tried to pull her onto his rigid manhood, but Lulu shook her head teasingly.

She dipped her head down to give him another open-mouthed kiss, letting her breasts rest against his solid chest. He lifted his hands from her hips and groped her perfectly-formed peaks. Lulu stretched across him to the side table she had seen him grab a condom from earlier. After a moment, she pulled herself into a sitting position, still straddling him, and tore open the square package.

Dante watched as she perched the round band of latex at the head of his erection, and held his breath when her opposite hand stroked him once down and then up before rolling the condom down over him. Lulu then positioned herself directly above his extended rod and settled slowly down on top of him.

She was ready for his size this time, her walls having extended during their first encounter, and he slid into her without hesitation. Dante loved how wet she was, how willing her body was to take him. He lifted his hips to meet her when she brought her body down and they both exhaled at the intense pleasure each was giving the other.

Lulu stretched her legs out on top of him and settled her body over his, letting her face fall to the side of his. She moved up and down, backwards and forwards and Dante grasped her by the ass, egging her on. Lulu bit into his shoulder, softly at first and then harder when Dante gave her a satisfied grunt

Dante fisted her hair and pulled her ear to his lips. "What do you want?" he rasped.

Lulu felt another rush of moisture between her legs, but didn't know how to answer. "You," she finally breathed.

"How do you want me?" He swirled his tongue in her ear and nibbled on her lobe, much like she had done to him in the alley earlier that night. He didn't know where his confidence was coming from, but he wasn't about to question it now. She apparently brought this out in him.

"Oh god," Lulu gasped. She never realized she could be so turned on by a few words, but here she was about to cum. An orgasm had never surprised her more than the one she felt building at that moment. Lulu lifted herself up so that she could see Dante, her knees bending as she put her hands on his chest. Dante put his strong hands on her hips, pulling her forward and pushing her back faster and faster.

He was surprised too when he felt Lulu clench around him. Wanting her to cum hard, he encouraged her by yanking at her hips, grinding her against him. "Come for me, baby," he whispered.

At those words, Lulu came completely undone. She cried out when the first wave hit, her pussy pulsing with such force she was sure it would never subside. Her body fell against him and her legs shuddered. Before she had even caught her breath, Dante wrapped his arms around her back and rocked to the side, pulling her underneath him.

Lulu gasped at the sudden movement, but Dante had expertly shifted them without pulling out of her. He propped himself up on his knees and elbows and stared down at her. Her hair was sweaty and sticking to the side of her face, but Dante didn't seem to mind.

He couldn't believe how sexy she looked. Beads of sweat were resting on her face and neck and her milky skin had a smattering of pink blotches where he had grabbed her or where her body had been in contact with his.

Dante stroked her neck and down the valley between her breasts, causing Lulu to shiver under his touch. He brought her left hand up beside her face, palm up, and held it there. He bent to kiss her hungrily on the lips and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. Dante pumped into her slow and hard, causing Lulu to moan.

With her free hand, Lulu grabbed his firm ass and pulled him inside her even harder. Dante threw back his head and practically growled. He fell against her and buried his head in her hair. Lulu took the opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"What do you want?" she breathed.

Dante squeezed her hand tightly. "Only you," he grunted.

Lulu realized that her plan had backfired when she found herself inflamed by his response.

"A-a-and how do you want me?" she stammered quietly.

"Any and every way I can get you," he answered confidently, thrusting inside her even harder.

Lulu clenched her thighs around him and squeezed his hand as hard as she could. Dante sped up and lifted his face to kiss her urgently. He wanted to feel his tongue in her mouth while he came inside her. His climax began low in his groin and exploded at the base of his shaft, reverberating through his cock and into her wet hot sex. He shook above and inside her as his tongue demanded her attention.

She loved that he was kissing her like his life depended on it. Once his body began to settle, he let out a long breath into Lulu's mouth. She held him to her and felt beyond satisfied.

* * *

Lulu would have loved nothing more than to spend the night with him. She wanted to wake up beside him and make love in the shining light of morning.

But she couldn't. She had to go home. Lulu had responsibilities waiting for her as surely as he did. She had to know that Maxie made it home safely. Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to be there when Dante's brother came home.

* * *

Dante hated that she had to leave. The self-conscious part of him wondered if things would be different in the light of day after she had a night to sleep on everything that had happened. Would she come to her senses and realize being with him was more trouble than it was worth?

He held her fingers, swinging her arm softly as he kissed her goodbye for the fourth time. He couldn't seem to open the front door, instead leaning her against it while he fluttered kisses on her lips, cheek, and forehead.

He let out a long breath and pulled his face from hers. Lulu smiled up at him sleepily and Dante thought she never looked so sexy. He imagined what it would be like to wake up next to her and it made it all the harder to let her walk out that door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" He bent down so they were eye level and wrapped his arms around her.

Lulu's eyes lit up and she lifted her arms over his shoulders and kissed him sweetly. "You have no idea how much I want to," she breathed.

He squeezed her tight and groaned, exasperated. "I know I know. You'd better go before it _is_ morning." He pulled back and opened the door for her. Lulu stepped into the doorway and turned around for one last kiss.

Dante held her to him while his lips memorized the feel of her mouth and his tongue tasted the sweetness of hers. Lulu pulled away first and Dante gave her what can only be characterized as a pout. She giggled softly. "Call me later?" she asked, face serious again.

"Most definitely," he nodded. She started moving away, but he still held onto the bottom of her shirt.

Lulu sighed and allowed him to pull her in for one more goodbye kiss.

* * *

Just wanted to make a quick note thanking all you peeps for the awesome reviews. You guys truly rock my socks. I actually wasn't intending this chapter to get at all sexy, but you know how it is...the characters want what they want and boy do these two want to get it on. Anyway, the next couple of days are going to be hectic for me so I may not get to update until the weekend. Don't fret, my friends! There will be more...

For those of you who have asked about my other stories, I really don't know when/if I'll be updating those. The mood has not struck me as of late, but that doesn't mean it won't at some point. Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's taken so long to get this update! I should be writing for my "real-life" job, but keep coming back to this as it's much more fun. Thanks again for all the great reviews!

* * *

Dante was nervous. He knew it was silly, but there it was. This was going to be the first time he would see Lulu since their night together four days ago. And to make it even more nerve-wrecking, it was going to be in class.

* * *

They had talked on the phone every night these past few days and things were better than he had ever hoped. It was comfortable. Last night they both discussed how it would be today in class, neither one of them really prepared to see the other without giving anything away.

Dante suggested she wear a bag over her head so he wouldn't get distracted during his lecture. Lulu, in turn, said that she would just have to wear a bikini in that case, to which Dante growled into the phone in a desperately animalistic way.

"Oh, you're killing me over here," he whined.

"Yeah well, I'm not faring much better." After a pause, she added, "You should come over."

Dante smiled wide. "Really?" His groin tightened. Then, "No no, we can't," he groaned.

"I know," she sighed back at him. "I miss you, that's all." Lulu was glad he wasn't there to see the dark blush that spread over her cheeks.

Dante had a huge smile plastered to his face. "I miss you too," he crooned.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Dante shook himself out of his daze.

"It's almost two a.m., Dante!"

"No way, really? Wow, you're right. I suppose I should let you get some sleep…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, my teacher's a real hardass. I'd hate to fall asleep in class," Lulu teased.

"Well in that case, I'd better let you go. I'd hate for you to incur the wrath of a professor, especially one as good-looking as I hear yours is."

"Goodnight, Dante," she said simply, grinning like a love struck teenager.

"See you tomorrow, Lulu," he answered.

* * *

So now here he was, gathering his folder and laptop, trying not to drop anything as he made his way out of his office and headed for the classroom. He couldn't decide if he'd rather get there before or after her. If he got there first, he might have time to prepare for her entrance—brace himself as it were. Then again, he wasn't sure he would be able to contain his reaction to her entrance either.

Dante turned the doorknob and entered the room five minutes before class was to begin. About half the students were already there, he observed, but not the one he was most anxious to see.

He made his way to the front of the room where he began unloading his computer and papers. The door opened and closed a few times while he organized his things and, each time, Dante lifted his eyes hopefully, but none of the stragglers were Lulu. Finally, it was time to begin and she still hadn't arrived. Dante gave the sign in sheet to one student to be passed around and began his lecture.

About thirty minutes into their discussion of _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_, the doorknob turned and Lulu walked in. Mid-sentence, Dante froze. He knew her appearance would affect him, but he had no idea it would stir him so intensely. She was wearing a simple yellow sundress and white flats. Her hair had a slight wave to it today, but was worn down, spilling to the center of her back. _God she's gorgeous._

Lulu's eyes locked with his and she smiled softly before excusing herself and taking her seat. Dante recovered quickly and managed to somehow finish his thought.

"Now, I've taken the liberty of drawing up some discussion questions I would like for you to tackle in small groups. Let's say groups of four? Once you're settled, I will pass each group one question to contemplate and then discuss with the rest of the class."

There was a flurry of activity as Dante went to retrieve some papers from his folder—scraping of desks and general greetings between students as they formed their groups. Once the students were clumped into separate groups, Dante handed a sheet of paper to one person in each cluster.

Saving Lulu's group for last, he walked up behind her and lifted the paper in front of her, his arm resting momentarily on her shoulder before she took it from his fingers, thanking him politely. Before retreating, Dante lightly touched the ends of her hair, rubbing his forefinger and thumb together, the silky tresses caught in between.

Not without some discomfort, Dante managed to keep himself in check the rest of class. He found that even if he forced himself to look elsewhere, he could still feel her presence and it electrified him. He had purposefully worn slacks that were a little loose, and he was grateful for it. Not conscious of it, Dante periodically sniffed the fingertips where he had touched her hair, letting her scent intoxicate him further.

Desks began to scrape across the cheaply-tiled floor, indicating class was at its end. Dante called out last minute assignments and reminders and then wished his students a good rest of their week. As the room began to clear out, Dante saw Lulu approaching the table where he was gathering his things. There were still a couple of dawdlers and he had to fight the strong urge to reach across the table and kiss her.

"Dr. Falconeri?" Lulu approached him, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yes?" He too was grinning like a fool.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being so late today. I'd like to know what I missed, though. Do you have a minute?" Lulu walked around the table so that she was standing directly in front of him. He noticed that her book bag was still at her desk. Dante couldn't help looking her up and down appreciatively.

They both jumped a little when they heard the door close with a bang.

"Looks like everyone's gone now," she whispered, following his gaze to the door.

"Looks like," he agreed.

Lulu was beyond nervous, but spurred herself on anyway. She swung her hand toward his, innocently brushing his fingertips with her own. Dante felt that familiar burst of electricity flow through him at the contact and inhaled a sharp breath, fixing his gaze on hers. Lulu folded her bottom lip, moistening the pink flesh. Dante's eyes fixated on her mouth and he felt his self-control slipping.

Her stomach was fluttering and her chest pounding. She wanted nothing more than to have him hold her close and kiss her with the same urgency he had the last time they'd seen one another. Urgency—that's what Lulu was feeling as she watched him watch her.

"Dante," she mouthed, intending to say it aloud, but somehow unable to make her voice heard. He looked up from her mouth and into the shining gold of her eyes and any semblance of willpower disappeared. Dante lifted his hand to her neck and pulled her face to his in a searing kiss.

Lulu's response was immediate. Her lips parted to allow him full access and she felt his tongue demanding attention. Her arms wrapped around his body loosely and her fingers danced up his back and into his hair where they seized hold of him.

Her boldness turned him on and Dante gripped her by the waist and pulled her body flush against his. Lulu felt like her body was on fire and, although she knew what they were doing was reckless, she couldn't will herself to stop. When she felt one of his hands leave her waist and make its way down her thigh, she lost all ability to think. Her head fell back in anticipation and Dante's mouth was feeding on her instantly.

Dante's hand slid under the hem of her sundress and made its way back up her thigh. He moved his hand behind her and grasped her ass, pulling her body even closer to his. Lulu let out a squeak and clutched his shoulders tightly.

"God, I want you so much," Dante whispered into her ear, causing a pulse of pleasure to shoot through Lulu. Before she could respond, his hand had slipped back to her front and he was swiftly moving her panties aside and cupping her sex. Lulu bucked against him and closed her eyes tightly.

He slid one finger inside her, relishing in how wet she was for him. His hard-on was nearly painful at this point but, before allowing his hunger for her to take over his senses completely, Dante stepped back and practically darted across the room to lock the door.

Lulu was left dazed when she felt his hand slip from her and his hard body disappear. She opened her eyes to see him already coming back to her though and relaxed immediately. He pulled her into another demanding kiss while grabbing her at the waist and swinging her around so that her back was to the table.

He lifted her and placed her back down so that she was sitting on the cold wooden surface of the rectangular table. He spread her knees so that he could stand between them and resumed kissing her, having to bend a little to reach her mouth.

Lulu gasped, "Dante!" while his lips moved to her earlobe, sucking the soft flesh between his teeth.

"Yes?" he answered, not bothering to stop. Dante's hands were now moving up her thighs, pushing her dress up as they went.

"What if someone comes?" Her voice was shaking as his fingers brushed against her panties.

"My thoughts exactly," he breathed back. Lulu shuddered at his words and dropped her hands to his waist to unfasten his belt. _This is crazy!_ she thought.

Dante's fingers once again pushed her panties aside and slid into her heat. "You're so wet," he practically accused and Lulu clenched at his words and ministrations. He traced her slit and used his thumb to excite the tiny nub of flesh that held every pleasurable sensation possible.

Lulu finally managed to undo his belt and she let it hang loose in his slacks while she made quick work of his button and zipper. Before she could free her prize however, Dante grabbed her hands in his and pulled back from her.

Upset, but not surprised, Lulu assumed they had gone as far as they were going to and started to shift her weight in order to stand up from the table. Instead, Dante reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom, causing Lulu's eyes to widen in shock.

He tore the package with his teeth and opened the front flap of his boxers where his straining manhood came into full view. Lulu reached a hand to him, grasping his length before he could slip the condom over himself. Dante's eyes fluttered upwards and his adam's apple bobbed erotically while he took in a steadying breath.

She stroked him tip to base and then back up again, using her thumb to spread his pre-cum over his shaft. Dante grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away while he pushed the lubricated latex over his cock.

Shifting his attention back to Lulu, he grasped behind both of her knees and yanked her towards him so that only her butt rested on the tabletop. He shifted her panties aside and positioned himself at her entrance. After a few teasing caresses of her clit, Dante's cock slid into her. He made an animalistic sound when he was nestled inside her and Lulu shuddered beneath him.

It was a strange sensation, Lulu observed, to be so intimately connected and yet remain fully clothed. Dante's slacks and boxers remained in place around his hips and Lulu's panties hadn't been removed and yet, he was inside her, thrusting and pumping, hitting her inner walls, causing her vision to blur.

Dante brought a steadying hand to her back and pulled her closer, nearly lifting her from the table as he did so. Lulu wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, drawing his face to hers in a frantic kiss. Dante's other hand grasped for her breasts, squeezing her vigorously in uncontrolled passion.

Dante wasn't sure he was going to make it. He could already feel his climax building in their frenzy and as much as he needed her to cum, he just didn't know if he would be able to stop himself.

As if sensing this, Lulu let out a strained cry into his mouth and dug her fingers into his shoulders. Her body tensed and Dante held her still for a long moment before resuming his thrusts, all the while feeling her clenching around him. Just as her legs relaxed their hold on him, Dante pulsated into her hard and fast, following her orgasm with his own violent release.

Dante let his full weight lean against Lulu and the table while he attempted to get his breathing under control. Lulu too was struggling to regain her composure, her heart beating erratically against her chest. After long moments of heavy breathing, Dante pulled himself out of Lulu, turning his head to kiss her reverently.

She held his face with both hands as he kissed her, opening her eyes only to see that his were closed tight. She felt another shiver pass through her and Dante parted her lips with his searching tongue. Their kiss was long and slow, reminding them both of the significance of whatever was between them.

Finally, he sighed into her mouth and stepped back. He wrapped Lulu in his arms and lifted her into a standing position, smoothing out her dress and running his fingers through her hair. She stared at him, smiling, and Dante flashed a dimple.

"What?" he asked, eyes shining.

She didn't answer him; instead, she glanced down at his waist.

"Oh," he let out a small laugh before turning and removing the condom. He tied and wrapped it inside the torn package and placed it carefully in his pocket before tucking himself back into his pants.

Lulu straightened her panties and checked her hair with her hands while Dante zipped and buttoned his slacks.

"So what was all that about?" Lulu asked as she moved toward the back of the room to retrieve her book bag.

"I have no idea what got into me." If his complexion would allow it, the deep blush that spread across his face would have been unmistakable.

Lulu giggled nervously.

"That's not true," he corrected. "I most definitely know what got into me." He followed her across the room and pulled her to him. Without kissing her, his words washed over her, "You're too much for me, Lulu."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She let her forehead rest against his and closed her eyes.

"No, not bad. Just complicated." Lulu's brow furrowed and she opened her eyes almost painfully. Dante saw her reaction to his words and made to assuage her concern. "I can handle complicated, though. If it means being with you, I can definitely do complicated."

Lulu relaxed in his arms and let her face rest against his chest. He kissed her hair and breathed her in. _I can't give this up, complicated or not._


	14. Chapter 14

Lulu left first. Dante waited five full minutes before exiting the classroom and heading for his office, thankful no one in the halls gave him a second glance. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in a million years would he have thought he could do something so impulsive.

So reckless.

If he was being completely honest with himself though, he would have to admit that he had anticipated some of what happened in the classroom. He knew there wasn't a class after his in that particular room, and had contemplated kissing her if the opportunity presented itself. What had possessed him to lock the door, though…well, that he couldn't explain.

He had meant what he said to her. She _was_ too much for him. He also meant it when he told her he was willing to do complicated.

But now, as he stood in the faculty restroom examining himself in an accusing mirror, he was filled with doubt. He moved to a stall and latched the squeaking door before pulling the used condom from his pocket. It fell from his fingers, splashing into the bowl with a heaviness that seemed to reflect all of Dante's inner turmoil.

He unzipped his pants and removed a handful of toilet paper to clean himself up before exiting the stall. Running the water until it was hot, he studied his reflection. Was it possible that he looked older?

Even though he knew he was only a few years older than Lulu, he couldn't help but feel like an old man taking advantage of an impressionable student. He couldn't help feeling dirty.

Leaning over the sink, he cupped his hands under the tap and splashed the steaming water over his face. He grabbed a paper towel from the nearest dispenser and patted himself dry before straightening and giving himself a final once-over. Satisfied that his appearance wasn't going to raise anyone's suspicion, he exited the bathroom. He had a few more hours worth of work in his office and then he would be able to figure out this thing with Lulu.

He just had to make it a few more hours.

* * *

Lulu was happy but worried. She could tell that Dante was conflicted. She only hoped she could convince him that it would be okay. They just had to make it a couple more weeks and then they could be out in the open.

_Right?_

She turned her apartment key in the lock and opened the door. Maxie lay with her head on the far end of the sofa, a magazine in front of her face.

"How was class?" she asked, without looking up from her magazine.

"Good." Lulu blushed deeply and dropped her bag on the nearest chair.

Astute as always, Maxie dropped her reading material onto her chest and eyed her roommate suspiciously. "What's up with you?"

Lulu walked toward the kitchen, hoping Maxie couldn't see how red she was becoming. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. Seriously Lulu, tell me." Maxie hopped off the couch and followed her into the kitchen where Lulu was now staring into the refrigerator in an attempt to keep her face hidden. Maxie walked behind her, bent her left knee and folded her arms across her chest. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me so you may as well just spill."

Lulu knew she meant it. Maxie could be worse than a dog with a bone sometimes. She closed the refrigerator and turned slowly. "Okay, but you have to promise not to give me any shit about it."

Maxie opened her mouth as if offended, but Lulu just gave her a stern look in response.

"Fine, yes. I promise." Lulu turned and walked back into the front room, Maxie close behind her. "Ooo this is going to be good, I can tell." Maxie was practically salivating.

Lulu folded her legs beneath her after sitting on the couch and Maxie plopped down next to her. Again, Lulu shot her friend a serious glare and Maxie held up her hands as if in surrender. Satisfied Maxie was as contained as she could be, Lulu let out a long breath before she began to speak.

"So I've sort of been talking to someone." Maxie smiled wide, knowing they were getting to the juicy bits. "But it's complicated."

Lulu wasn't sure how to go about telling this. Where should she start? She knew Maxie lived for details, but maybe the abridged and _extremely_ edited version was the way to go.

"First off, let me just say that I came onto him, not the other way around." At that, her friend gave her a perplexed look. _Why would that matter?_ Maxie wondered.

"You remember that night at Jake's last week? When you asked me to give you my take on Matt?"

"Yeah, I got pretty drunk that night. Thanks by the way for deserting me."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Wait! You mean you ditched me for some guy?"

"No. Not exactly anyway." Lulu was beginning to squirm. This was a lot harder than she expected.

"Well?" Maxie shifted on the couch, clearly impatient.

"Well, do you remember that guy Paul?"

Maxie's eyes went wide and then her eyebrows scrunched together. "Wait, Paul didn't leave with you. He was there even after I left. I think anyway. I was pretty toasted at that point." Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, wheels turning. "No, I'm sure of it. He was there when I left."

"Do you remember his brother?" Lulu felt her face grow hot.

"Sort of. What was his name again?" Lulu looked at her roommate but didn't answer. "Oh," Maxie was catching up. "OH!" Maxie jumped off the couch and shook out her hands and then pointed at Lulu. "OH!"

"Maxie! Sit your ass down now." Lulu stood and only returned to her seat after her friend had.

"He's your professor! My beer-induced memory fog didn't make that up, right?"

"He is, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea. It's not like I'm trying to get a better grade." Maxie looked concerned for her friend. "Seriously, Maxie, he's wonderful. I really like him."

"Are you sure he's not using you?" She didn't mean for it to sound so offensive, but Lulu looked hurt nonetheless.

"I'm sure, Maxie. I knew this wouldn't sound right. I just don't know how to explain." Lulu stood and began pacing in front of the couch.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Why don't you start at the beginning? How long has this been going on?"

Lulu sat on the ottoman facing Maxie. "Well, the first time I actually talked to him outside of class was about a month ago. He was coming into Kelly's when I was on my way to work. He helped me carry some of my stuff and ended up walking me to the Metro Court."

A small smile played on Maxie's face.

"Anyway, it was brief, but sweet. Then, I had an appointment to meet with him to go over my research proposal and we ended up talking for hours, but not about my paper. Before we knew it, it was really late and he offered to walk me to my car." She paused. "And we kissed."

Before Maxie could interrupt, Lulu held up her hand. "It was incredible, but afterwards he was totally freaked out. He kept apologizing and then practically ran away. It was awful. I felt like such an idiot at first. Then I realized what it must mean for him, how he could lose his job, and that made me feel terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about him though."

"Well yeah, he's hot! I mean, I could have had a case of the beer goggles, but I'm pretty sure I remember him being studly."

Lulu let out a small laugh. "Yeah, he's definitely gorgeous, but that wasn't all it was. I don't know how to explain it exactly. I just felt, _feel_, so drawn to him. Anyway, I expected to see him in class the following week, but he didn't show up. It hurt, but a part of me understood."

"Now I get why you were so depressing to be around the last couple of weeks."

"Thanks." Lulu rolled her eyes again. "Yeah well, you took me out to cheer me up and who should show up? It was ridiculously awkward, especially with his brother hitting on me most of the night. Then I went outside to talk to him and, well, things got kind of intense." Lulu's face had to be permanently red at this point from all the blushing.

"How intense?" Maxie was near drooling.

"Intense," Lulu asserted. "But Paulie showed up and I went back inside. That's when I told you I was going home. When I went back outside, Dante was there and we decided we should probably talk. His brother had his car, so I drove him home and well, we didn't get a whole lot of talking in." Lulu covered her face with her hands, anticipating Maxie's reaction.

"Day-um. Was it good?" Maxie grinned.

"It was amazing."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lulu looked confused.

"Well, what's the deal? That was days ago, so there must be more."

While others may have believed Maxie to be a dumb blonde, Lulu knew that little got by her especially when it comes to things like this.

"Well, we decided that we should wait until the semester is over before we start officially seeing one another. In the meantime, we're talking on the phone."

"Oh so that explains why you've been holed up in your room for hours at a time."

"Shut up, I haven't been that bad."

"Are you kidding me? If I didn't see you at work, I wouldn't know you were alive."

"Oh ha ha."

"So?" Maxie bounced her eyebrows energetically.

"What?"

"Don't _what?_ me. You had class today. So how was it seeing him in class after seeing him in bed?"

Lulu launched an ornate pillow at her roommate. "Maxie!"

They both laughed for a moment before Lulu responded. "It was intense."

"Oh? Again I ask you, how intense?"

"Intense." Lulu didn't elaborate, but from the look on Maxie's face, she didn't think it was necessary.

"How long until the semester's over?"

"Two more weeks."

"That's not too bad."

Lulu shrugged and lowered her voice. "It feels like an eternity."


	15. Chapter 15

I just want to apologize in advance for this ridiculously short chapter. The next few days are going to be insanely busy, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks again for all the awesome reviews. And sucala, you know you and hazelnut are always my intended audience ;)

I promise more sexiness in the near future!

* * *

"Hey Paulie, what's up?" Dante pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair, holding his cell phone to his ear.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm taking off."

"Really? Why?" Dante was surprised. Every time his brother showed up unannounced, he would generally stay for at least a month.

"Gina called," Paulie stated simply.

"Oh? Did she, how did you put it, cry for you to come back?" Dante snorted.

"Not exactly. She more like called to break up with me, but I know it's just her way of saying she misses me dearly. Anyway, I'm going back to talk some sense into her."

Dante laughed. His brother was never short on self-confidence. "You need any money to get there?"

"Nah man, thanks. I mean it bro; thank you."

"No problem. Give me a call when things get settled."

"Will do," Paulie paused. "Oh, and Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't fuck it up."

"Excuse me? What exactly would I be fucking up?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just don't over-think it because you will definitely fuck it up."

Dante let out an exasperated sigh. "Bye, Paulie."

"Later, dude."

Dante ended the call and looked at the clock on his computer. _Time to go home.

* * *

_

On the way to his car, Dante fished the phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. Finding Lulu's name, he hit the talk button and waited. After two rings, she answered, her voice instantly filling him with electric happiness.

"Hey," he responded. "Do you think it would be okay if I come over? We should talk and I don't want to do it over the phone."

Lulu's stomach clenched painfully. _Is this it? Is he going to dump me before we've even been on our first date?_ She swallowed the frog sized lump in her throat. "Um, yeah sure. Do you have something to write with so I can give you directions?"

Dante sensed her discomfort and hated that he was giving her any doubts about his feelings. "Listen, Lulu, nothing is wrong, I promise. I just need to see you." Then, after a short silence, "I miss you."

Lulu was sure she had been holding her breath until that moment. "I…I miss you too," she stammered.

"Good. Now where am I going?"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry sorry sorry! I know I said I'd update much sooner than this, but things have been ridiculously hectic the last week. I have a feeling it is only going to get worse too, so please bear with me. That being said, I think my next chapter is going to be the conclusion for this experiment. I'm really trying to actually finish a fan fic this time around and maybe even get to updating my old ones next. There has been a resurgence of interest in those of late, so I will do my best to go back to them. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. You all are awesome!

And since you're so awesomely patient, I made sure to make this one XXXXtra long (pun absolutely intended). Cheers!

* * *

A surge of panic went through Lulu after she hung up the phone. While Dante had appeased her fear that he was calling things off with her, it was now sinking in that he was coming over. To her apartment.

_Her_ _extremely_ _messy apartment_.

Frantically, Lulu began grabbing things off the floor—purses, shoes, layout folders from work. Once she had her arms full, she looked at a loss for what to do with it all. She didn't want to just throw everything in her room in case they ended up back there.

A smile crept to her lips at the thought.

Shaking her head vigorously, she tried to think. If Maxie came home and saw all of this crap in her room, she would surely throw a fit.

Suddenly, an even more frightening realization hit her.

Lulu became acutely aware of what she was wearing.

After her talk with Maxie, Lulu had showered and changed. She now wore loose-fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt that was more torn than put together. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy pony-tail and she had on _no_ makeup.

_Shit shit shit!_

Lulu sprinted down the hallway and used her foot to push Maxie's partially ajar door open wide. She threw the armful of crap inside and pulled the door closed before running into her own room. Quickly scanning the room, Lulu decided nothing too embarrassing remained in view and went to the dresser.

She traded the sweat pants for a pair of striped pajama shorts and the baggy shirt for a thin white cotton tank top. As she made her way to the bathroom, she pulled her pony-tail loose. Once in front of the mirror, she brushed her hair and strategically pulled it back into a _purposefully_ messy pony-tail. Lulu opted for minimal makeup, deciding to focus on her eyes and lips. After applying mascara and lip gloss, Lulu gave herself an appraising look. _Not bad._

Figuring she had about ten minutes before Dante got there, she grabbed her phone to call Maxie.

"What's up?" she answered after the first ring.

"Hey, what time do you think you'll be home?" Lulu got straight to the point.

"Probably not for a few hours. Why?"

"Could you turn that probably into a definitely?" Lulu couldn't entirely mask the desperation in her voice.

"Lulu, what's going on, seriously? Wait…" Maxie was piecing it together. "Is he coming over?" Lulu thought she sounded way too excited.

"Yes. Now please, Maxie, tell me you'll stay out for a while."

"I don't know…maybe I should ask this guy a few questions." Now she was just teasing. When Lulu didn't respond, Maxie let out a long sigh. "Oh fine. You're no fun."

"Thanks, Maxie! I owe you one."

"Uh, girl, you owe me a lot more than _one_."

"Right. See ya later!" Before Maxie could answer, Lulu ended the call and once more took in her surroundings. While the apartment was by no means immaculate, it would do.

Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Dante had decided something on his drive over to Lulu's apartment. Technically speaking, he had decided about it during the hours he spent in front of his desk, staring at ungraded papers, but the ride over had definitely cemented that decision.

He glanced at the piece of paper on which he had written her apartment number and made his way towards the elevator. Once on the sixth floor, he scanned the hallway and found number 68. He was simultaneously hesitant and eager, confident and self-conscious as he stood there, his fist poised centimeters from the door. He knocked lightly at first and just as he was about to give a second knock, this time with more force, the door swung open and his breath caught.

She was stunning. Dante knew he shouldn't be surprised by this, that she was always breathtaking, but it affected him nonetheless. "Hey, beautiful," he breathed.

Lulu blushed and stepped back to allow him to walk inside. "Hey."

After Lulu closed the door behind him, Dante turned and took hold of her arm, pulling her to him in an almost desperate kiss.

His body pressed hard against hers and Lulu felt like she would melt into the floor. _How does he keep doing that…_

She breathed a deep moan into his mouth while he held her close, causing Dante's already growing hard-on to come to full attention. With one hand behind her neck, he pulled her as close as possible while the other made its way down her arm, spreading goosebumps along the way, and finally resting against her hip. He squeezed her and pulled her middle into his body further, letting her feel his erection through their clothes.

Lulu's right hand instinctively dropped to his crotch, rubbing him for just a moment before her left hand came down to his belt buckle. Using both hands, but never removing her lips from his, Lulu unbuckled his belt and then made swift work of his button and zipper. Before she could reach inside to grasp her prize though, Dante stilled her hands and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Lulu panted, clearly out of breath.

"Nothing." Dante took her face in his hands and kissed her slow and hard. His lips left hers reluctantly and he once again took a step back. "I had something I wanted to tell you, but then I came in and you looked, well, like that," he gestured to her, "and I couldn't stop myself. You're gorgeous."

Lulu smiled up at him and became acutely aware of her nipples straining against her thin cotton bra. From the look on Dante's face as his gaze lowered and then lifted, she suspected the tank top and bra combined did little to hide them.

"Oh?" Lulu broke Dante's reverie and he looked at a loss. _What was I saying?_

She walked past him toward the couch and folded one leg under herself as she sat down. Dante took a deep composing breath and followed. He sat next to her, but put some space between them so that he wouldn't be as tempted to pull her back into his arms and make love to her right there on the couch.

_Who am I kidding? _Nothing would be enough to stifle that temptation. Definitely not a single couch cushion.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lulu could have been worried, but she wasn't. In fact, she was feeling pretty powerful at the moment. She liked it.

Dante swallowed hard, his adam's apple bobbing slowly. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I've decided something. I'm going to disclose our relationship to my department chair."

Lulu definitely wasn't expecting that. "What? But won't you get into trouble? Couldn't you lose your job?" She was frantically searching his eyes, trying to understand what he was thinking.

"It's possible, but I honestly don't think I will. This is hardly the first time something like this has happened. If anything, I might be granted some leniency on account of my being up front about it."

"But…" Lulu couldn't come up with another "but." She was floored by this. And while a big part of her screamed she should be ecstatic, she couldn't help but feel like she was taking something away from him.

Sensing her concern, Dante leaned forward, taking her face in his hands. "Lulu, if I thought this were some fling, I wouldn't even consider doing this." His eyes locked with hers and Lulu let out a small sigh.

"I don't want you to risk everything."

"I promise you I have not made this decision lightly. And besides, I really doubt I'll lose my job. I just want to be with you without any secrets. I want to take you on a real date." Dante was smiling at her now and Lulu couldn't help but be put at ease.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, I don't want to be the reason for you making a huge mistake."

"Lulu, the only mistake I could make would be letting you get away." He kissed her then, slowly at first and then building with passion. His tongue teased her lips open and ran along the inside of her mouth, searching for hers. She gave into him easily, losing herself in the kiss.

His left hand moved behind her neck and his right pulled on her thigh, stretching her out on the couch. He moved above her and laid her head gently against the arm of the couch. Lulu parted her legs so that he could lie between them, loving the feel of his weight on top of her.

She moved her hands to the collar of his shirt and began unbuttoning downwards. While she had felt him inside of her only hours ago, she had missed the feel of his naked skin against hers. She wanted to rectify that immediately.

Dante pulled back a little. "Don't you have a roommate?" he asked breathily.

"She won't be home for hours," Lulu near-panted.

Dante loved the wild look in her eyes, the way her chest heaved with her heavy breathing. "Where's your room?"

"The first door," she nodded toward the hallway. Dante swept her up from the couch and headed to her room. Once in front of the door, Lulu wiggled in his arms, indicating he should let her down. He bent slightly and Lulu's feet connected with the ground. She took his hand in hers and led him inside.

After pulling him into the room, Lulu closed the door behind her. Dante reached for her, but Lulu shook her head and put her palm to his chest, pushing him backwards. The backs of his knees connected with the edge of her bed and he sat down heavily on the mattress.

Lulu took a few steps backwards and Dante cocked his head to the side in confusion. She brought her thumbs to her hips, sliding them beneath the elastic of her shorts and pushing downwards. The shorts hugged her hips momentarily and then fell to the ground. Dante gulped and his eyes scanned her lithe form, his desire burning in the chocolate orbs.

Lulu stepped out of her shorts and lifted her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra through her shirt. Dante felt his cock react with a sharp twitch when she slid the straps of her bra out of her arms and then reached under her tank top to pull the underwear free.

The material slid from her fingers and landed on top of her shorts. Dante's eyes wandered from the discarded clothes at her feet and up her thin legs, over her thighs and onto her pale blue cotton panties. He allowed his gaze to settle there for a long moment before continuing its trek upwards. Her nipples were hard and he could see them straining through her tank top. Dante could even make out the outline of her breasts, two perfect curves where they settled against the fabric.

Dante growled low in his throat and rose to meet her, taking Lulu by surprise. He took her in his arms roughly and yanked her towards the bed where he allowed himself to fall backwards. He held her body on top of him and pushed her hair aside so that he could kiss her.

Lulu hummed in approval and allowed her hands to roam over his hard chest. She could feel his hard on begging to be set free, its demanding pulse pumping between her thighs. Lulu lifted herself up and straddled him fully. Dante was momentarily flustered, wanting her lips back on his, but after seeing how gorgeous she looked above him, he stilled and let out a deep breath.

He lifted his hands to her waist and squeezed her gently. Lulu responded by moving her hips and rubbing herself against him. Just as Dante was about to lose it, Lulu's fingers went back to unbuttoning his shirt. Once completely undone, he lifted himself slightly so that she could discard it. Next, she shifted herself to the side of him so that she could pull his slacks off. Dante kicked his shoes off and Lulu bent to quickly remove his socks.

Lulu resumed her place above him and once again rubbed her body against his sensuously. Dante groaned and lifted himself up so that he could pull her shirt above her head. Once gone, his hands were grabbing at her breasts, her nipples pinched between his fingers. He lay back down, pulling her with him. He lifted her hips and pushed her upwards so that her breasts were level with his mouth. Dante took them one at a time, sucking and biting, loving the feel of their weight in his mouth.

Lulu's head fell back and she moaned at the attention he was giving her breasts. Dante's free hand automatically went to the back of her neck and then up to remove her ponytail. Lulu's hair fell out in waves and Dante ran his fingers through it, fisting it as he continued to suckle her.

While she was distracted, Dante's other hand went between them, needing to feel how wet he knew she would be. Lulu's hips bucked when he found her through her panties and Dante felt his erection swell further.

Lulu sat up abruptly and kicked one leg over him so that she was sitting beside him. Dante lifted himself up onto his elbows and watched as she frantically removed her panties. After she was completely naked, Dante pulled his boxers off as well.

They stared at one another for a long moment, both reveling in the other's naked form. Dante licked his lips and Lulu's eyes fixated on the thick cock growing out of a mane of dark hair.

Dante reached for her and Lulu was immediately on top of him. A condom magically appeared in Dante's hand, although Lulu could not remember him ever taking one out. He slid the latex over himself and Lulu felt that familiar shiver run through her. He grasped her hips and lifted her over and onto him and Lulu's walls slowly expanded for his cock.

Once settled on top of him, Lulu's body rocked in an exploratory rhythm. They each moaned and sighed as their bodies reacted to one another, both silently acknowledging that it had never been like this with anyone else. That no one felt as good. That no one could ever possibly feel as good.

Dante cradled Lulu to him and rolled hard onto his side, flipping their positions. Lulu stared up at him with a hunger he knew all too well and he wondered how he would ever make it long enough to make her feel everything he needed her to. He swallowed hard and resumed his thrusting inside of her.

Lulu's eyes rolled up and her legs instinctively wrapped around him as he fucked her. He let his elbows rest on either side of her face, his arms flexing with each thrust of his body. Lulu's hands grabbed him there and squeezed against the tension, loving the feel of his muscles.

He lowered one of his arms to her side and grasped behind her thigh, squeezing her ass while he sped his rhythm. Lulu's body grew taut beneath him and her hands squeezed him harder. Short strained gasps began escaping her as her inner walls began to clench around his cock.

Dante loved to feel her cum, and decided he needed to hear her scream.

He whispered into her ear just as she was about to hit the climax of her orgasm, "Scream for me, baby."

Lulu had no reservations. She rolled through the last of her orgasm on a wave of his name, hearing it echo all around her.

At the sound of his name being screamed with so much need, Dante was unable to contain himself. "Oh fuck, Lulu," he groaned. "Yes…oh yes…"

Dante bucked into her hard and held himself, his orgasm pumping, pumping, pumping. The aftershocks were almost as good as the real thing.

Almost.

When he finally caught his breath, he lifted himself up so that he could look at Lulu. Her hair was all about her, and her eyes had a glazed look, but she was smiling in complete and utter satisfaction. He collapsed back on top of her and placed a gentle kiss against her neck.

_This will never get old._


	17. Chapter 17

I know you all thought I had fallen off the face of the earth. Believe me, that's pretty much how I've felt these last couple of months. Anyway, I am finally finished with this story, but as you will see I've had to break this chapter up into two as it was getting ridiculously long. I'm done with the second part, but it won't be up until later tonight as it still needs some last minute edits and I have to get to work now. I promise though, it will be up tonight and then this journey you have all taken with me will be over. Sad, but also necessary. You guys are seriously the best and I thank each and every one of you for the reviews and emails encouraging me to get off my ass and finish a damn story already. Without further ado, here is the second to last chapter of Behind Closed Doors. Sorry the sexy stuff doesn't come until the second part :(

* * *

Lulu's leg bounced nervously under her desk. Five minutes to go until the final. After that, it would be just a couple of hours until she and Dante could really be together. No more sneaking, no more worrying.

A graduate assistant walked in and headed for the front of the room. The other students seemed confused, but Lulu wasn't surprised. Dante had told her that he wouldn't be administering the final. Earlier that week, both he and Lulu had a meeting with the HR department to officially disclose their relationship and to sign documents ensuring there was no sexual harassment on behalf of either party. Dante wouldn't lose his job, but he did have to give all final research papers over to his department chair for grading and allow someone else to write the final exam.

All in all, not unreasonable requests Lulu decided.

"Dr. Falconeri will not be here today. I am Mr. Fern. I will be administering your final. Any student who has yet to turn in a research paper must do so now." There was a general shuffling as students put away books and took out pens. The few who hadn't previously turned in their papers made their way to the front to set them down in front of Mr. Fern.

"I will be coming around to pass out blue books and your final exam. Please read each essay question carefully and choose the three you feel you can answer best. There is no page minimum or maximum, but keep in mind that essays should answer all parts of the question and display your knowledge of the material. You have two and a half hours. I will warn you at the two hour mark. You may begin when you have the questions in front of you. Good luck."

Lulu dried her palms against her jeans while she waited for her exam. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she mentally prepared herself for what she knew would be the longest two and a half hours of her life.

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?" Lulu balanced her phone to her ear using her shoulder while trying to dig her car keys out of her purse.

"Well how did it go?" Dante sounded exasperated and anxious.

Lulu smirked to herself. "Well I think it's safe to say that I kicked that final's ass." She finally found her keys and threw her purse across the driver's seat before settling inside.

"I knew you would," Dante said proudly.

"Oh really? Then why did you sound so scared just now?" she teased.

"Not scared. Just anxious. This was seriously the day that would not end."

"I know what you mean," she agreed.

"But now that it has ended, we need to celebrate." Dante was still sitting in his office waiting for his boss. They had a few last minute things to go over before he could leave for the day.

"Celebrate huh? And what exactly did you have in mind, Dr. Falconeri?" Lulu's voice dropped when she said his name, teasing him to distraction.

"Definitely that, but I was thinking we could actually go out," he paused and lowered his voice to a near whisper, "like on a date." Dante was glad she wasn't standing in front of him or she would have seen his whole face turn red. How ridiculous was it that he should be embarrassed to ask her out on a date after all they had done together, all they had seen of one another?

"I think that could be arranged, but you have to come up with a more solid plan so I'll know what to wear. Call me when you figure it out." Lulu was about to say goodbye, but Dante cut her off.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I was thinking we could go to that new Mediterranean place that opened a few months ago. I sort of made us reservations already."

Lulu was surprised; she hadn't realized he had actually given their first date much thought. "That sounds great," she smiled. "What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"See you then."

"Oh, and Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"Pack an overnight bag. I won't be driving you home tonight."

A deep blush spread across Lulu's face, but she was unashamedly pleased. "Will do. See you in a few hours."

"Bye."

* * *

Lulu knew what she was going to wear before she even made it home. Why then was she still standing in her robe at 7:10?

The answer to that question lay strewn about her bed in front of her. While she had already chosen the perfect dress for dinner, a white and pale blue cotton sun dress with cap sleeves and a lacy hem, she couldn't decide on what underwear to don. She realized it was silly, but Lulu wanted to be sure she looked and felt her best tonight, and that meant finding the perfect bra and panties combo to go with her dress.

With five minutes to spare, Lulu had finally chosen her full ensemble and now went into the bathroom to pack a small bag of toiletries for her overnight with Dante. She felt a mixture of apprehension and excitement about staying with him tonight. She had spent the last two months wondering what it would be like to wake up next to him and now she would finally know. It was an equally scary and invigorating thought.

* * *

Dante knew that if he didn't hurry up he would be late getting to Lulu's. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to make sure his house was as clean as possible for when they came back to it later that night.

Especially his bedroom.

He was trying to make it as romantic as possible without going overboard on the train to cheesy town. After getting out and putting away a myriad of candles, he finally settled on using low lighting provided by strategically placed lamps.

Now he was straightening the kitchen. Glancing at his watch, Dante cursed aloud at the time and bounded for the living room to grab his keys. He felt an unfamiliar thrill of excitement at the thought of going on a real date and he knew it was only because of a certain beautiful blonde.

* * *

Lulu opened the door at 7:32 to see her date looking especially gorgeous. She wasn't sure if it was the perfect fit of his black jeans or the way his rolled up sleeves hugged his biceps, or maybe it was the fact that he was holding a giant sunflower out to her, but it probably had to do with the huge grin on his face. She didn't know and didn't care. He simply stole her breath.

"You look amazing," he said as he stepped forward, the flower outstretched.

"That's my line," she responded, taking the flower and locking eyes with him. He leaned in and softly brushed her lips with his. Lulu's whole body was instantly covered in goosebumps and she wobbled slightly on her feet.

"You ready to go?" Dante moved back a step, still grinning ear to ear.

"Just one sec." Lulu disappeared into the kitchen and Dante heard the tap run for a few seconds before she reappeared holding a small vase with her flower inside. "I just want to put this in my room," she explained as she disappeared again, this time down the hallway.

Her hair flowed gracefully behind her as she walked back towards him and her dress swayed perfectly against her body. Dante felt his jeans tighten in front and he wondered how good an idea it had been to make dinner reservations when all he wanted to do was ravage her.

He internally scolded himself. It was important that he show her what they had was more than sexual attraction. She had to know how much he cared about her. He already felt enough like a pig when he thought of how all this had started. How fucked up was it that this was only their first date? He knew he should have been taking her out in public ages ago. She deserved that and so much more.

"Ready." Lulu bent to pick up her shoulder bag and walked past Dante out the door.

* * *

"You want another one?" Dante laughed as he watched Lulu practically make love to a piece of baklava. Truth be told, he was a little jealous. The way her lips pursed and the deep moan she gave as the flaky pastry disappeared into her mouth had him wishing _he_ were dessert.

Lulu opened her eyes at the realization that she may have been a little over enthusiastic about the baklava. She shook her head shyly to indicate one was enough.

"You sure?" Dante teased, his eyes smiling at her.

She swallowed the last piece and reached for her wine glass to wash it down. "Thanks, I'm sure," she smiled back, her face a little flushed. "That was delicious."

"I could tell. I mean, I thought so too, but wow."

Lulu's foot playfully kicked at Dante's leg under the table. "Ha ha. So I enjoy food; sue me." She rolled her eyes and took another sip of wine.

"I like that. Just one more thing to add to the ever growing list." He leaned forward and took her free hand in his. Lulu's stomach did a little flip at the simple intimacy of such a gesture.

"Anyway," she tried to change the subject, "what's next?"

"I was thinking a walk if that's alright with you. It feels great outside."

"Sounds perfect," Lulu agreed. Dante stood first and walked around the table to pull out her chair. She smiled up at him and tried not to laugh. She wasn't used to men doing things like that, but she had the feeling Dante didn't even realize he was doing it. He was just naturally a gentleman.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so funny story. I totally uploaded this last night, but apparently was so out of it when doing so that I forgot to add it to the story and submit it. Yeah, like I haven't done this shiz like 80 times previously. Seriously, it's a good thing this one is ending because apparently I am losing my effin' mind. Anyway, I never would have noticed except for getting an email this morning asking where it was.

So, without further ado, here you have it, the conclusion to this silly silly story. It's been fun, y'all!

* * *

They decided on the park for their walk. The summer vendors had started to set up stands throughout and it seemed like quite a few other people had had a similar idea to Dante and Lulu's. Walking side by side, a little awkwardly to tell the truth, they talked about what a beautiful night it was and how it was nice that the weather was turning warmer.

Their fingers brushed against one another as they strolled and Dante captured hers lightly. Lulu smiled and allowed her fingers to become entwined with his, their arms swinging gently.

"Lulu! Hey Lulu!"

Dante and Lulu turned at the sound of the voice to see Lucky jogging towards them. She instinctively let go of Dante's hand and stepped away from him a little.

"Lucky, hey." She glanced nervously at her brother and then at Dante.

"Hey, I was just on my way home when I saw you and wanted to ask if Tracy called you about Dad." Recognition seemed to dawn on Lucky's face as he looked at Dante. "Aren't you Lulu's professor? I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Dante," he answered, reaching out his hand.

Lulu took a deep breath and addressed her brother. "Lucky, Dante _was_ my teacher, but he isn't anymore. Now, he's my…date."

She gave her brother a warning look that said to leave it alone.

"I see."

It was obvious Lucky was letting it slide for now but there would definitely be a longer conversation at a later date. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Dante." He turned back to his sister. "So? Has Tracy talked to you yet?"

"Yes and I told her I was staying out of it. Seriously, Lucky, nothing good will come from getting involved in their drama."

"You're probably right. Anyway, I'd better get home. Talk to you later," he added pointedly before heading to his car.

"Well, that was fun." Lulu smiled shyly at Dante, but he didn't seem bothered by the awkward encounter.

"Would it be rude of me to ask who Tracy is and what exactly the drama is between her and your father?" He took her hand back in his and they continued to walk.

"Tracy is my stepmom. Well, sort of. It's a long story. Anyway, my dad is kind of a wild card. He likes to disappear for months at a time without notice and, well let's just say, he's not what one would call an upright citizen."

Dante was looking at her curiously now, obviously intrigued.

"Like I said, long story. I promise to fill you in on all the family drama, just not tonight."

Dante smiled at that. He hoped that meant she saw some sort of future with him. He knew he did with her.

* * *

Lulu was nervous on the drive back to Dante's although she had no good reason to be. In some ways, she was completely at ease with him. Still, she knew tonight had been an important first for them and she hoped the rest of the night was equally as thrilling.

When Dante cut the engine, he turned to give her a brief kiss before exiting the car and coming around to the passenger side to open her door. Lulu allowed him to help her out of the car and felt his hand at the small of her back as he led her to the front door. She instantly flashed back to the last time she had been there—the first night they had been together.

She felt desire shoot through her at the memory and before Dante could unlock the door, she had him pinned against it, her lips hot against his. The keys fell from Dante's fingers and his surprise soon turned to desire as he pulled her tighter against him. His hands fell to her hips and around her backside to squeeze her ass. Lulu's tongue explored the recesses of his mouth and he could do nothing but respond with the same fervor.

She grabbed handfuls of his shirt while leaning her full weight against him and Dante wondered if she could feel him straining against his jeans. He moved his hands up her back and let one send chills through her as his fingers caressed behind her neck, pulling her face even closer as he tilted his mouth in another demanding kiss.

Breaking away reluctantly, Dante pulled Lulu's gaze to his and saw that she looked a little drunk. He knew it wasn't from the wine at dinner, and this gave him immense satisfaction. She was as drunk on him as he was on her.

Lulu's eyes smiled up at him and Dante bent to find the keys he had dropped. Not saying another word, he slowly stood and inserted the house key into the deadbolt. He opened the door and Lulu walked inside. She stood on the landing, taking in her surroundings as Dante closed and locked the door behind them.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, walking past her and into the kitchen. "I think I have a bottle of wine somewhere."

"Got any beer?" Lulu walked up behind him, startling him a little.

"Sure." Dante walked to the refrigerator to retrieve two beers while Lulu slid onto a plain wooden stool next to the island. After opening each one, Dante handed her a bottle and lightly tipped his against hers. "Cheers."

Lulu grinned and took a sip, loving the way the cold foam slid down her throat. Dante leaned across the island, his body instinctively drawn towards hers, and sipped his beer.

"What?" Lulu asked, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips.

Dante was once again grinning like a fool as he stared at her. "Nothing." He took another swig of his beer and Lulu did the same. "Why are you so irresistibly gorgeous?" He placed his bottle on the counter behind him and took Lulu's from her to do the same.

She grinned mischievously at him and shrugged her shoulders. Dante once again leaned across the island and this time captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Hmmm…" she breathed, eyes still closed, as they pulled away. "You're so good at that." She opened her eyes and saw Dante staring back at her, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"You think?" He licked his lips.

"Well, you should probably try again just to be sure I'm not imagining things."

"I think I can manage that." Placing one hand at the back of Lulu's neck, Dante pulled her to him in another kiss, this one much more demanding than the last. He parted his lips ever so slightly, inviting her mouth inside to taste his and allowed his tongue to taste every inch of her mouth, loving the silkiness he found inside.

As he kissed her, he was unaware that he was still pulling her towards him and Lulu was now off the stool and leaning most of her weight onto the island. When Dante finally became conscious of this, he broke away to move around behind her. Lulu turned to face him and Dante lifted her easily onto the laminate countertop. She let out a short laugh, but then turned serious when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

Dante's hands went to her knees and he spread her legs the tiniest bit, causing Lulu to swallow hard. He moved forward, positioning himself between her legs before reaching behind her neck and pulling her face to his once again. Lulu let her arms fall on top of Dante's shoulders, leaning into his kiss and constricting her legs around him to pull him even closer.

He moaned into her mouth as his pants became unbearably tight. As much as he wanted to make good on his plan for a romantic night, he was quickly losing control. All he knew was that he needed her. Now.

Dante dropped his hands from her neck and face to knead up her thighs, pushing the material of her dress upwards. Lulu shivered at the intensity of his touch. His lips were now firmly pressed against her neck, feeling the sharp increase of her pulse as his hands explored higher and higher.

"Dante…" Lulu practically begged, although for what she didn't know. All she knew was that she was soaking wet.

Hearing her say his name with so much need made his cock twitch to full attention. "Fuck, Lu," he growled before pulling away from her just so he could lift her off the island and wrap her legs around his waist. Lulu couldn't help but be pleased by her obvious affect on his composure. She bent her face and licked the seam of his lips, causing him to wobble a little on his feet.

A minute later, Dante was pushing Lulu against his bedroom door, her legs still wrapped firmly around him. Her dress was hiked up far enough that Dante could feel that she had on a thong, as her ass was naked against his hands. He had never seen her in a thong and the idea excited him. He just hoped he could last long enough to make her give him a show before he tore every last piece of material from her body.

He opened the door and walked her to his bed before placing her back on her feet. He then went around the bed to turn on a lamp, casting the room in a faint amber glow. When he walked back to her, he purposefully remained at arms length. "I want to watch you undress." And then, after a moment, he added "Slowly."

Lulu smiled. "You too then."

Dante didn't need prompting. He unsnapped the buttons of his shirt and then slid the zipper downwards until his chest was partially exposed. He stopped, not removing it all the way until she made good on her end. Lulu nodded knowingly and unzipped the side of her dress so that she could slide the cap sleeves over her shoulders until the dress simply fell from her and onto the floor.

It took every ounce of willpower Dante possessed not to tear his remaining clothes from himself. Lulu stood before him in a pale pink plunging demi bra that did little but hide her nipples. The thong she wore matched the bra in both color and coverage. He wanted to see her turn around. Wanted to see her bare ass with that tiny piece of material he knew would be resting just around her waist.

She seemed to sense this and simply shook her head and pointed at his still mostly-clothed form. Dante slid his shirt from his shoulders and tossed it across the room before dropping his hands to his belt. He tried to undress slowly, but knew his impatience was getting the better of him. A moment later, his jeans, shoes and socks were gone and only his boxers remained.

Lulu stepped forward and slid her hands around his waist, playing with the elastic of his boxers. His hard-on nudged at her, but she pretended to not notice. Dante breathed in the scent of her and felt overwhelmed. _Would it ever not be like this?_

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so that her back was to him and lifted her hair over one shoulder so that he could kiss the other. His fingers slid her bra straps downwards and he nipped against her exposed flesh. Not able to contain his curiosity, he took a step back so that he could take in the sight of her. Just as he thought, her ass looked unbelievably sexy in that thong.

His fingers moved down to her hips to pull the elastic away from her body and then pulled down. Dante moved with the panties, bending all the way to the ground until she stepped out of them and then kissing his way up the back of her legs until he was standing once more. Lulu shivered when his lips left her body and then shivered again when they were back against her shoulder and neck. His cock was still contained in the boxers, but she felt it against her, a blunt weapon stabbing the soft flesh of her ass.

Both hands cupped her breasts before sliding beneath her bra. In a moment of intense impatience, Dante jerked away from her breasts to unclasp the bra and pull it from her. He turned her again so that she was facing him and pulled her into another unrestrained kiss. Lulu began backing up until she felt the bed against her thighs and Dante pulled away only long enough to hastily remove his boxers.

Lulu lowered one hand to his straining cock and Dante bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He pushed her gently onto the bed and hovered above her. She scooted up until they could both comfortably fit and he nudged her thighs apart so that he could rest between them.

His face went first to her stomach, kissing across and then up. His hair brushed against her nipples, tickling her into a burst of giggles. Dante lifted his eyes to look at her and the unconcealed desire waiting for her in that gaze made her silent. Using her hands, she tugged at his hair until his face was level with hers and he was kissing her with so much passion, Lulu was convinced every movement of his tongue was saying something no human words could express.

Dante pulled away, out of breath, and stared down at the gorgeous woman who lay beneath him. _How did I get so lucky?_

Lulu grabbed Dante's hips and pushed downwards, trying to position him at her center. She couldn't believe how wet she was and she needed him to feel it. He seemed to snap out of whatever daze held him and lowered his face to her chest, taking one breast in his mouth while his hand kneaded the other. Lulu's hips lifted from the bed and into Dante's hard body. His teeth grazed her nipple, tugging and then sucking, twirling and flicking, while his fingers mirrored the same movements on the other.

When he switched breasts, his hand dropped smoothly to her hip and traced circles down the outside of her thigh before crossing to the inside. Before he reached her center, he could feel her heat and knew she was wet, so wet. When he cupped her sex, he was rewarded with liquid heat and he made his fingers slick with her. Lulu was practically writhing at his touch and Dante's cock throbbed against her thigh.

"Please…Dante," she begged. "I need you now; right now…oh God…"

Dante wanted to tease her, but just didn't have it in him. He needed release as much as she did. He removed his hand from her aching center and lifted himself onto his knees between her legs. Using one hand, he grabbed at her left thigh and yanked her whole body down to meet him, lowering himself at the same time. Resting one elbow beside her face, Dante leaned his weight to the side as he handled his cock, positioning it at her opening. Once he felt the tip of him being pulled inside her, he released himself from his hand and let his hips do the rest of the work.

"Oh God, Lu…you're so tight…" his voice quavered.

Lulu gasped when she felt him pumping into her tentatively at first and then with increasing zeal. Once firmly planted inside of her, he slid back and forth, in and out, so easily. She was only getting wetter and worried that maybe she was even _too_ wet.

Dante seemed to have no such worry though, his hips continuing to buck against her, connecting with her pelvis hard one moment and then retreating the next. Lulu was slowly sliding up the bed until her head kissed the wall. Without apology, Dante slid out of her long enough to move down the bed and yank her back to him, pulling her walls around his nearly-dripping cock in one fluid motion.

Lulu gasped in pleasure and felt the beginnings of her orgasm set in. She lifted her legs around Dante and pulled him closer.

"Are you gonna cum?" he breathed.

"Yesssss…harder, oh God, harder!" she practically screamed.

Dante pulsed into her hard, but still practiced some restraint. Lulu's nails dug into the small of his back, telling him she knew he could do better than that. "You sure?" his voice cracked.

"Harder!"

Lulu knew she would be so sore later, but she didn't care. As Dante pounded into her, her walls grew swollen in the buildup to release, constricting his thick cock between them. Her clit hummed with the friction his body against hers was creating and Lulu finally toppled over that cliff, falling falling falling into sweet ecstasy.

Completely engrossed in her own pleasure, Lulu hadn't realized that Dante too was reaching the end of his fall until she felt him jerk violently inside her. The tension in his balls had started to form the moment Lulu begged him to fuck her harder. Hearing her scream in her release left it impossible for him to hold back. His cock continued to pump out his realized desire as he collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in gasps.

Lulu wrapped her arms around him as he lay atop her and waited for her heart rate to slow and her breathing to become normal. After a few minutes, Dante nuzzled against her neck and shifted his weight off of her. He pulled her to him and held her close, making Lulu smile in satisfaction and contentment.

"You okay?" he asked, finally calm enough to feel guilty about how hard he must have fucked her.

"I am so beyond okay right now," she answered. She smiled up at him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Hey Lulu?"

"Hmm?" She had closed her eyes again, resting her face against his perfectly formed chest.

"This is probably gonna sound weird, but, well, I was wondering…" he trailed off.

"What?" she lifted her face to look curiously at his.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?"


End file.
